Atlantis Returns to Active Duty
by cmscaevola
Summary: Colonel Carter, back in command of Atlantis, has discovered how to make ZPMs. It is now completely possible to make an unlimited amount of them. Not only does Atlantis go on the offensive as a front line vessel but also every ship in the fleet is now equipped with at least one ZPM. This unimaginable amount of power will change the fates of two galaxies.
1. Chapter 1 - Destiny - The Rescue

This is my very first published story.

I'm a novice.

-Additions or changes will be underlined.-

Destiny - The Rescue

Chapter One

"Colonel, is it true?"

"I'm afraid it is. We are to provide support to the Destiny crew. There is no other option. They don't have enough power to maintain those stasis pods for the trek to the next galaxy. They'll die before that which makes the decision to send a rescue team a no-brainer and a priority. Luckily, the stasis pods will allow us enough time to reach them and that means we'll be taking Atlantis whose hyperdrive systems are faster than even the Asgard. Thankfully, we found and mastered the lab where the Ancients made their ZPMs. It will still take us about a month to get to them.

We are to, on the way, study the data the Destiny crew have concerning those Drone ships. En route, we will be attempting to create our own little drone army so that Atlantis alone will have a better chance against unwanted hostile actions. We have studied both the Ancient drones and the replicators to get a better understanding of how autonomous systems can better work together. With Asgard matter creation devices we will easily be able to produce hundreds, if not thousands, when needed.

We are to install fifteen of these devices on each pier for easy deployment. When needed, the ninety of them can work in concert to spurt forth as many as wanted in no time at all. Once created from our energy reserves, they will automatically connect with the ship's computer. The computer will then direct them with a little human help in the form of a fifteen man squad specially trained to work in five man rotating groups, 24/7. They will provide the drones with direction and concentration.

After the battle, the energy lost during creation can be partially recovered by reabsorbing the drones. In this way, clean up after the battle is very easy. All drones, even the damaged ones, return as some form of energy as they are 'recycled'. In this way, our technology won't fall into enemy hands for study. Then, at the next battle we spew forth new, fresh ones. Mostly because of this, we are bringing with us a reserve of six ZPMs. We will be using three ZPMs to get to Destiny, but most of their power will be drained by the hyperdrive and three for the return journey home. We'll basically have three ZPMs for use in whatever area of the galaxy they find themselves.

We have no idea if the drones are following or even converging on Destiny. It is hoped the drones can't track Destiny in FTL and therefore will have no idea Destiny plans on skipping over this galaxy. They may figure it out in the end when she stops showing up, though. Whatever the case, we will be the only defense Destiny will have. Especially when we start repairs, she'll never be more vulnerable. For this it would be best to catch up to her in the middle of the void.

Constant communication will be possible through the ancient communication device, so we'll be able to stay in contact with Eli Wallace. Remember, he decided to give the last pod to what's-his-face because Eli had the better chance to extend the amount of oxygen he had. So far, Eli has been able to extend this deadline by a month by shutting down environmental support to the rest of the ship. He has barricaded himself in the control room with all the supplies that would fit in there with him.

Major, we leave tomorrow morning. Have everything prepared by then."

"Yes, ma'am."

* * *

With Colonel Carter's expertise, the creation of a drone army proceeded without any hiccups. A fully functional army has been completed, with a little help from those back on Earth via the Ancient Communication Stones. Everything was in place on their last leg of the journey.

Now, Colonel Carter was appraising all the bridge officers of the situation.

"This drone army will not be working on its own. The city ship's offenses have been augmented with the installation of five Asgard beam weapons on each pier, one for every five Asgard matter creation device, and each pier would be powered by its own Asgard Neutrino-Ion Generator. We will also have, at the base of the central tower, ten of these Generators adding additional power so that the ZPMs won't be overtaxed during battle.

All in all, Atlantis should be in the best shape any vessel could ever hope to be in going into battle. Though, there are those who argued a few BC-304s wouldn't be remiss. Especially since three of the piers were actually meant as landing pads for their science vessels, and the port holes from which fly the Ancient drones could also act as a hatch. They could have landed on the piers and traveled with us through hyperspace, like hitchhikers. The argument was made, though, that with the city ship, the most powerful defense Earth has, being sent away, every ship would be needed in the defense of two galaxies.

Though, there were talks of Atlantis returning directly to the Pegasus galaxy after our aid mission will have been completed. With the amount of supplies and the matter creation devices, we will easily be able to repair the Ancient ship to better than new. Unfortunately, the better argument was made that such a defensive vessel would be needed in the defense of our own galaxy. The president is actually very worried that an attack will follow the departure of Atlantis. So for now, only a very few know the Ancient city ship is leaving.

Once our mission is completed, we will be taking the fight directly to the Lucian alliance. We will land this city on their most heavily defended planet and watch as they attack us futilely. We will then show them the might of the people of Earth. We will attack back and show them they have made a very big mistake attacking us.

Now, everyone back to their stations. We'll be dropping out of hyperdrive anytime now." Colonel Carter said.

* * *

Atlantis exited hyperspace less than a few light years away from Destiny who was currently traveling in FTL. For a month, she had been in FTL, traversing this galaxy. Now, we find her near the center of the galaxy. Unknown to Eli, the drones had realized Destiny no longer intended to refuel but instead was going to jump to the next galaxy. All the drone ships were now attempting to follow her on her way out of this galaxy.

Eli felt like he was going out of his mind being stuck on that ship. He had had the foresight to bring the three Ancient environmental suits into the control room with him. This way he could go out into the ship to effect repairs. He was still all by himself with not even a way to get off the ship as himself for just a little bit. He was trapped, literally, in a prison of extravagant design. Anytime he got off the ship was spent working the problem from another end, with the help of the entire nation of the United States - whether they knew what exactly they were working on. The Ancient vessel was a dream but Eli longed for a laugh caused by a friend. He wanted to chat about something cool with Greer who would just look at Eli like he was a little kid. He wanted a warm embrace from a friend to reaffirm his existence.

Contact was made with Eli to get him to have Destiny drop out of FTL. For the very last stretch of their journey Eli remained connected to the stones waiting for someone from Atlantis to connect. The second Destiny dropped out of FTL, three command ships appeared. The Atlantis crew jumped into action. The shields were already raised and all weapons were brought online. The Asgard matter creation devices set forth to creating fifty drones each, in less than a minute. Seven hundred and fifty total now stood in the path of the drones and Destiny. Atlantis unleashed its Asgard beam weapons and destroyed all three in a matter of seconds. Not too long after, five more ships appeared with more detected as being on the way.

With Atlantis' deep space sensors they could determine that at least a hundred were within between a few minutes, a few hours and a days travel here. The Command Ships were converging on them, and it seemed they had been converging on them for some time already. They were going to be under constant attack for the foreseeable future. It seemed like every command ship was on their way here. They were all more or less grouped together.

A group of three puddle jumpers were sent over during the beginning of the battle. They contained the relief crew for Eli Wallace. They would repair, with the help of some Ancient repair drones, freshly created based on specs received upon arrival in proximity to Destiny, the environmental support systems. Once this was complete, they could release the others from storage.

"Major, change of plans. Have every puddle jumper loaded with our scientists and the supplies they'll need and have them ready to depart at the earliest break in their attacks. We may only get one chance to send our people over safely. Make sure they have everything they'll need."

The major left with his marching orders and rounded up every last person and item needed, triple checking his check lists. After hours of constant attack, a lull appeared. More ships wouldn't arrive for four hours. At that time, though, Destiny and Atlantis would be under attack from at least forty ships. It was decided that Destiny would most likely not survive such an onslaught. No one could decide if it wouldn't be better to extend the shields around Destiny or to have her take off. If she were to retreat to a safer distance, Atlantis could easily defend off such an onslaught all on its own. But fears were raised that some of the ships on their way here could just follow Destiny and attack her while Atlantis would be engaged with the remaining ships. No one thought, at the time, that the drone ships would become completely oblivious to Destiny until Atlantis, the superior technology, was destroyed.

Ultimately, Destiny would act as an anchor. The ancient vessel would not be able to move around which means it wouldn't be able to withstand their weapons fire for as long (since it would be avoiding a good number of them). So Destiny was sent off and the scientists from Atlantis. They would retreat and remain in FTL while also initiating repairs. Atlantis would be able to reach it anywhere in a matter of minutes. After these ships and any companions had been destroyed, Atlantis could meet up with Destiny anywhere, at anytime.

Destiny would have to be repaired while the battle waged. This allowed Atlantis to spread out their attacks by tactfully retreating to increase the distance between the drone ships and Atlantis, twenty or fifty light years at a time. This allowed them to repair and restore any damaged systems during these rest periods. Or they jumped to their advantage by coming up on the rear of several of the ships and on the front of others, appearing in between them. Those ships in the immediate vicinity would drop out of hyperspace to engage Atlantis in battle, who could then use one hundred percent of its weapons to dispatch the enemy ships. During these times when the deployment of drones would have been time wasting or when they preferred to go guerrilla style, the crew would just use the Asgard Beam Weapons and the Ancient Drones.

Destiny jumped into FTL just before fifteen of the vessels popped out of hyperspace together. Twenty-five more were due in five minutes. Atlantis was ready with over two thousand drones deployed. They fired every Asgard beam weapon at the first fifteen, destroying seven of their ships immediately, they easily wounded the remaining eight. On the next round, they were destroyed as well, their drones becoming inert as their host ships burst to cinder.

The remaining twenty-five appeared, launching all of their drones immediately. Atlantis' drones had swarmed the alien vessels, now contending with the drones of the alien vessels. It was absolutely chaotic as each drone tried to destroy the other. Their drones were more adaptable than the Earth fleets', yet each time one of ours was destroyed another one was created immediately. Each time that ten or more ships showed up, the inert drones from previously destroyed Drone Ships became active again. In time, we won with superior numbers, ours having been maintained with the creation of timely replacements. The drones had no hope. The battle waged for many hours. In this the biggest attack of the drone ships, an entire ZPM and at least half of another was depleted to keep up with the furious pace of the drone ships' arrivals.

In the end, the Earth drones took the brunt of the alien vessels' attacks. The shields were impacted a few times but, ultimately, barely any energy was loss due to weapons fire. The bulk of the power drain was from the creation of over ten thousand drones. Over the course of the battle, all day long, all fifteen specially trained operators were on duty to combat the neverending assault.

The surviving drones, a few hundred at most, and the damaged ones were tractored in with specially designed drones with tractor beams instead of weapons. All recycled remains were used to restore the power loss, even the enemies' own wreckage. All in all, a third of a ZPM's stored energy was recovered. What could not be converted was reduced to atoms. After the day long battle, the ships stopped being spotted on long range sensors. It was believed that any drone shops within a few hundred light years had been sent to its destruction and that no more would be following Destiny.

* * *

Destiny was in FTL during this all day event. A member of Destiny was being constantly changed on the Ancient Communication Device to keep the crew up to date on the battle. Every thirty minutes a new member of the crew took whoever's place. The one coming back from Atlantis would then recount the goings on of the battle.

Repairs on those systems unneeded for FTL flight were repaired as quickly as possible. They had brought their own ZPM with them to power a mobile Asgard Matter Creation Device. Replicas of the ancient drones now on Destiny were fabricated when Atlantis arrived, a program had been put into place to make ten with the Asgard Matter Creation devices the second Destiny could upload the specs. Both of which would no doubt be under constant use, especially the mobile Asgard Matter Creation device since it helps in scanning the vessel and replicating the necessary part perfectly. In hours, the environmental systems had been brought to better than new condition allowing them to function more energy efficiently. This would allow them to operate longer with less energy.

Eli had spent a month on his own with the oxygen level in the little control room at its lowest safety limit. He would realize later that he could have sought refuge in the last remaining shuttle which would have provided him with all his environmental needs. By the time Atlantis was close enough to send over support and beam over oxygen manufactured on Atlantis, Eli was close to death. This oxygen was transported from the unmanned sections of the city whereupon more oxygen would be produced to ultimately replace the entire supply of Destiny; this could be done as many times as necessary as well.

Now Eli was again breathing well and was with his fellow crew members. The environmental systems working at more than a hundred percent, all those who were trapped in stasis pods were once again free to move about freely. Returning to their duties, they greatly sped along the repairs of this ancient of Ancient ships. It took a good four weeks to overhaul the Destiny.

* * *

When the battle was finished and all available material had been absorbed as pure energy, Atlantis and Destiny communicated via the navigation officers to find the perfect meet-up point. Then Atlantis jumped ahead of Destiny so that it would be there before her.

Many more repairs were in order, on top of the list were the shield emitters of Destiny. Destiny would be getting five new Asgard Neutrino-Ion Generators. The shields would be tied into these generators so that some, if not half or more, would be provided by this renewable energy source (as compared to just solar jumping). These generators would have to be installed in parts of the ship that were meant for storage of physical items. Though some would have to take the place of some of the stasis pods (now that they were no longer necessary). This would allow them to work much longer than initially designed. Before, the ancient ship at its peak could last a heck of long time before depletion, even under constant attack. Now, they would last a very, very long time. This might come in handy in the next galaxy. The engines would also be drawing some power from the generators so that they could travel even faster in FTL.

The energy reserves were brought to their original capacity with the help of Atlantis who used the Asgard Beaming technology to simultaneously remove and replace the parts. All in all, almost every piece of Destiny was replaced, including two shuttles exactly like the remaining one.

Once repairs were completed, Atlantis towed Destiny to the next galaxy using the same tractor beams as the Asgard. While it was believed Destiny needed to collect data while it was in FTL, they would be dropped off in the middle to travel for a few days in FTL. Hopefully it would be enough because the crew wouldn't be able to survive the entire journey to the next galaxy (they would run out of supplies before then; even with the Asgard Matter Creation device). During this time, Destiny would also complete every diagnostic possible to ensure the Ancient ship was once again working at peak efficiency. After they were all completed and everything was working better than ever, Atlantis towed Destiny the rest of the way - dropping her off just at the edge. Whatever was next, she would have to go it alone. But no one was worried because she could now easily withstand a hundred drone ships alone.

Now it was time for Atlantis to return to its original galaxy, to strike a blow deep in the heart of the Lucian Alliance. With four fully loaded ZPMs in its quiver, Atlantis taxed the engines and completely drained three ZPMs for the return home to the Milky Way galaxy. It took them only two weeks to arrive just outside of the solar system of the homeworld of the Lucian Alliance. Here they changed out all three of the depleted ZPMs for three fully powered ZPMs.

They had also been in the process of making three more ZPMs, in the lab specially meant to make ZPMs. This would bring their total to just over seven ZPMs. The Ancients must have loved the number three because the lab always made three at a time. This took longer depending on if the vessel was in use, such as the hyperdrive or in battle. The lab could produce three in about a week if nothing else was going on in the city. But if major amounts of power were needed, the power drain was too much. The process came almost to a snail's crawl, maybe a little faster, because they were creating a pocket of subspace. Much energy was needed for the process so when the power was lacking the process was slowed for safety reasons.

Once fully charged ZPMs replaced the depleted ones, they activated the hyperdrive to appear just inside of the atmosphere of their homeworld. They just appeared out of thin air right above the capital of this world, where the First of the Lucian Alliance was believed to reside.

With shields raised and weapons fully charged this behemoth set forth its demand, "We are the Tauri. This is our ship. It is also a city. This flying city is equipped with enough firepower to splinter your entire world into tiny little pieces. Surrender now or face destruction."

The response was swift. Very single vessel on that world suddenly found themselves grouped around this awesome flying city. On someone's command, in unison, they opened fire. Atlantis responded by suddenly starting to create a massive drone army. It spewed forth hundreds upon hundreds until the space just inside the shield was almost completely filled with drones merrily flying around, all the while easily avoiding each other. Those that couldn't travel in a complete oval around the city ship took to weaving between the buildings, not even once crashing into another drone or a building. It was a sight to see and many of those attacking forgot what they were doing and just marveled. At one point, they all stopped firing so the shields wouldn't fluctuate in response to their attacks.

Then the drones started firing. Those closest to the shield who were not obstructed by friendlies would fire before moving out of range for the drones behind him to have a shot then those behind them. In this way, Atlantis increased its firing power over a hundredfold while also keeping the drones out of danger but still in the position to do a lot of damage to a lot of ships at once.

It was a slaughter. Just imagine, if you can, a flying city suddenly burst into light from every angle - a glowing oval in the sky. Except it's not light, it's weapons fire and this ship is firing at 360 degrees. It is firing on every single target of opportunity at once. Much like the Ancient drones, whose software they are based on, they missed consistently those on the ground who were were not openly hostile at Atlantis.

* * *

So this chapter is a bit long. For the first chapter I kind of wanted the opportunity to show a little bit of everything. Atlantis is being changed from her original function as a city of exploration to become a vessel of war. A city whose main purpose had been that as a vessel of science, where many great discoveries had been made. This will still be a place where many scientists will continue to call the city home as they research the Ancient database even as it continues to fight. I had to make some changes and add some stuff for the sake of continuity. Thanks for reading.


	2. Chapter 2 - Story of a Scientist

Chloe, thanks for the review. This was written mainly to give Colonel Carter a go at Rodney. New ships will be coming in the near future but some other things need to happen first.

The first person narrative that follows was born out of the thought of it being a third person who witnesses the repartee between Carter and McKay. Then it became a third person who witnesses most of what happened in the previous chapter. A first account view. One we are meant to partake in, as if we are present for the events unfolding.

This story was first inspired by Story of an Aid Worker which is/will be Chapter Four.

THIS CHAPTER & CHAPTER FOUR CAN BE SKIPPED OVER.

Additions or changes will be underlined.

* * *

Story of a Scientist

Chapter Two

I'm at Stargate Command along with several other scientists on Earth, being briefed by General Landry, Colonel Carter and Doctor Rodney McKay.

"You will all be going to help Destiny. Your expertise will be needed to repair this Ancient vessel. On the way you will all be able to familiarize yourselves with its systems through the Ancient Communication Devices. This will allow young Eli Wallace a respite from his vigil.

We have a general idea in which galaxy they are located but finding it will still be somewhat of a guessing game. As you are all aware, the city ships sensors aren't advanced enough to get an exact location of the vessel from here. We know from Destiny the route they took leaving this galaxy, but that was over fifty millions years ago and many of those galaxies find themselves far away from their initial encounter.

You will basically be galaxy-hopping, people, to get to her. Your return home will be a lot quicker though, so that's something - you'll actually know which way to go rather than having to zigzag.

You won't be able to take many scans of these galaxies though because you'll only remain so long as it takes to confirm your position and course. As a scientist myself, I understand your desire to check some of these galaxies out. Maybe a few of the locals will come out to see what's going on, but you are all under strict orders to ensure that we leave that area immediately. We do not have the time to be visiting or to be getting into fights.

Remember until Eli Wallace and the others are rescued, your only priority is ensuring the success of this mission. You will spend a certain amount of time aboard Destiny to familiarize yourself, though this won't be very much because all you will see is the control room. Otherwise you are to learn and practice. It is a city so you will have more than enough help." Finished Colonel Carter.

"Yes, by all means, get a buddy." Snided Rodney.

"Oh, get over it, Rodney. Are you still sore that I not only found the ZPM lab but also figured out how it worked. Come on, that was months ago."

"I'm not sore. I was making a practical suggestion."

"In a condescending manner."

"That's just how I act."

"You are, aren't you? You're still upset it hadn't been you? God, you're such a big baby."

"Am not." Rodney said like a child.

"You make my point."

* * *

We've just been beamed aboard Atlantis, which is still on Earth. We'll be taking off soon. I'm in one of the buildings on the East pier. I look out as the ship rises up off the ocean's surface. We're still cloaked. We'll rise up and no one will be the wiser. We'll be flying a bit from civilization first to be able to engage the shields without being seen. We'll need to switch over before we can exit the atmosphere.

* * *

I'm walking in some of the buildings on one of the piers. We're about to drop out of hyperdrive. I'm outside on one of the open-air walkways. We drop out of hyperdrive. A few minutes later, Destiny drops out of FTL. It's even more beautiful than I imagined. Two triangles represented in perpendicular fashion. One long triangle as the body of the ship and one incomplete short one on its top, more akin to a pyramid. It's crazy how it's still functioning after fifty million years. Made by a people who counted their eras in millions of years.

They made this ship at a time when the Ancients were bent on exploring the rest of the universe. They must never have thought that none of the Ancients who came after would bother to follow up on their massive undertaking. The city ship was clearly built millions of years after Destiny because their designs differ so very much, some estimates say twenty. Yet, a change in thought took place. Instead of exploring the universe as vagabonds, they decided to bring with them everything they would need. Destiny must have looked like going backwards in a way. All the advancements they had made must have made even the idea of Destiny seem like somehow going backwards or as going primitive.

Of course, we don't know that the Ancients never did visit Destiny. Even if only for a little while, we have no way of telling if at some point a few, if not generations, had called this vessel home. Perhaps this is how they first came to know of Pegasus and how empty of life she was. Did they visit the galaxy by dialing it from Earth? Did they ever set foot on one of these planets during their sojourn on Destiny? How many galaxies could have been studied this way?

I would learn later that the unmanned sections of the city had had their oxygen beamed over by the Asgard Beam sensors affixed to the main spire of Atlantis. This had apparently been installed sometime after the Asgard had gifted us all their knowledge. There were also sensors affixed to the main towers of the three largest piers.

While this was being done, a relief crew was sent over via three Puddle Jumpers, with several repair drones replicated with scans from Destiny (the scans were made by Eli and others inhabiting his body and were uploaded to Atlantis the second they were in range since that data couldn't be sent back via the Ancient Communication Device). I watched as the three puddle jumpers raised their shields and extended them around the shuttle hatches.

A few seconds after Destiny dropped out of FTL, three command ships appeared. From below, I see the Asgard Matter Creation devices spew forth our own army of drones. They group together. The Asgard Beam Weapons fire off thirty shots, ten per vessel. It was no contest. The ships had already deployed its own drones when they blew up. Now they floated inert. We would learn later that they could be reactivated if ten or more ships were in close proximity.

I'm just staring at the wreckage trying to recreate the command ships in my mind. It might have been ten minutes or more when five more drone ships appeared. They were farther off this time to their former kin. They were deploying their drones who were racing towards us.

Our drones were sent to intercept them while Atlantis flew towards the drone ships and set forth six shots each, destroying them easily. Now a massive bunching of drones laid motionless, ignored by our own drones who had been set to fire only on actively hostile forces.

* * *

"Destiny Support Scientists, report to the Jumper bay." That includes me. I head to the closest tower with a transporter booth. This will get me to the main tower and on my way to the jumper bay. Once there, I am informed of what we'll be doing.

"Everyone of you will help in stocking these puddle jumpers to send over to Destiny. As you know, they only have three docking bays so we'll have to take trips with several standing by for unloading. Their last remaining shuttle will be docked on Atlantis so that two replicas can be made. We have already sent over the main components needed to fix the most pressing systems. By the time you get over there, the air will be much easier to breath. You will aid in whatever way you can fixing this old vessel. You've all had at least some time on Destiny, even if just in the control room. You should be familiar with her layout and be able to easily navigate its corridors. On your tablets you will find a map with the sections you will be assigned to.

We won't be sending you over until there's a lull in their attack. Until then we all need to work hard to bring everything we will need up to the jumper bay." I spent the next few hours toting, carrying and dragging quite a few pieces of equipment. I knew almost nothing of the battle waging outside. Only that we were still winning.

We had finally gotten everything needed but the battle still waged outside. Now we had a break, I took this chance to go out on a balcony - as many of my fellow scientists did as well. Outside were at least thirty vessels, at least five were still fighting. As I watched they were punched full of holes. The remaining drones stopped putting up a fight, their strings cut. We would learn later that they somehow figured they couldn't take on Atlantis with a few command ships, so instead they had 'decided' to littler the battle field with drones who would become active later to take on Atlantis.

* * *

"Destiny Support Group, please board your respective jumpers." It was time to go over. I was in jumper number four, in the front compartment. There are three other people. I watch as we rise and slowly inch towards the middle of the room. Then, moving more quickly, we shoot for the roof. We're out just like that and in the blackness of space. I see Destiny already playing host to three jumpers, all of whom have extended their shields around the hatches so when they lower the rear hatch of the jumpers there they will be able to reach the doors.

Basically just sitting on top of Destiny, without being connected to anything. It looked weird, I thought, to see people, dressed normally, pushing crates and the like across the top of the ship.

They moved at a quick pace and in no time it was my turn to experience it firsthand. We land and the rear hatch lowers onto Destiny. We walk out and see the universe all around us, only held at bay by a shield. Two of us push the crates out at a time and into the now open door. In the corridor are Destiny crew members present to help quickly get everything inside. I join their ranks and walk away from the jumper that returns to Atlantis.

* * *

It's my turn to use the Ancient Communication device to see how the battle is going. I have only heard the most succinct of details. The drones keep coming and Atlantis easily repels them each time.

I take the stone offered me into my hand. I place it on the glowing pad. My eyes close and when they open I'm on Atlantis again. I'm standing on one of the open-air balconies looking up at the battle waging around me. Whoever's body I'm in must still be connected by the stone, but now inhabiting my body. IT's cool that I've jumped into this standing person's body, outside; already a witness to the carnage going on.

There were at least fifty vessels out there, most disabled or destroyed - shattered into pieces, however big or small. Ten ships were still active, their own number of drones increased by the surviving drones of the already defeated drone ships. They were coming at Atlantis with murder in their mechanical hearts. Destruction, their cry.

They had every possible drone deployed. It was weird to see. So many drones scrunched together like that, it looked more like a swarm of locusts. I saw our drones closing the gap between them, several in the front meeting their end already. Replacements were on the way though as I saw ninety be created at a time below before joining their brethren.

Atlantis, herself, moved closer to the drone ships. Any targets of opportunity were quickly destroyed by the Asgard Beam Weapons, five and seven at a time. Five of the ten were destroyed when ten more arrived, increasing to fifteen. Their inert drones quickly reactivated and started shooting once again at our drones. Now the Asgard Matter Creation devices were spewing forth wave after wave. Once. Twice. Three and four. At least ten times.

Five more appeared just as four were destroyed. Their drones were now so compacted that our weapons fire was being reduced as it sliced through their ranks. Holes appeared everywhere as whole lines were destroyed. Behind them, massive shock waves rocked their numbers forward. They were knocked off balance, some careening on their side in whichever direction. This moment of confusion allowed our drones a chance to dwindle their numbers without fear of reprisal, at least for a moment.

Seven remained now. Only their individual drones stalked towards Atlantis. Their efforts thwarted by the now inactive drones in their way. They all slammed into the ones in their immediate circumference. Our drones fired. The survivors bumped into the still inactive drones, their number now outnumbering those of the surviving command ships.

All in all, their offense was hampered by their own support, now motionless. The destruction of our drones decreased, all the while allowing us to increase our number to help destroy every enemy drone even while the battle waged. The matter creation devices were still spewing forth new waves of drones.

Now having sustained at least two hits each, a last volley with two to three beams each ended the battle. From below I see endless waves of drones continue to swell our ranks, half ascending, half descending. They all headed out to the battle field and immediately open fire on any and all drones within range.

* * *

I return to Destiny, my time up. I get up and make room for the next witness. I go out to where everyone is congregated and retell the last thirty minutes of the battle.

After the battle is finally won once and for all. Atlantis meets up with us. They work on repairing the outside of the vessel making use of their matter creation devices and the Asgard transporters. They also installed the five Asgard Neutrino-Ion generators with the transporters.

Atlantis then towed Destiny halfway between both galaxies and allowed us a few days travel in FTL to ensure all systems were in working order. Finally after exhaustive testing, Destiny was towed all the way to the edge of the next galaxies. Destiny learned that there were indeed Stargates in this galaxy.


	3. Chapter 3 - Atlantis Revamped

This chapter will or has been rewritten to fix some continuity problems. This is now chapter three as I added a story related to the first chapter as chapter two. Please read and review.

Additions or changes will be underlined.

Atlantis Revamped

Chapter Three

The massive blossoming of the shields withstood easily the puny pounding of the Lucian Alliance. With power provided by the ZPMs and the ten new Asgard Neutrino-Ion Generators, the shields didn't bend even a little. They held firmly and were barely depleted.

The Tauri wanted to show the people of the Lucian Alliance not only the might of their flagship, their front-most vessel, but also the ingenuity of those operating it. The Tauri had never before engaged drones in battle in this manner. They had also never before used a flying city as a means of battle. But now they came in a mighty shielded city who could create out of thin air an army of mechanical insects. They didn't even bother to use their Ancient drones, which the Lucian Alliance knew about. They didn't even show off their new Asgard Beam weapons. They didn't need to.

They may be using technology not their own, but they were still capable of going beyond that technology. They were capable of improving. And they were more than capable to use that technology in ways not envisioned by their predecessors. Now they were using drones in a way not thought up by them. Every vessel was easily destroyed.

Staying a float, Atlantis sent out shielded puddle jumpers equipped with their own ZPMs. In them, were soldiers meant to occupy the centers of government. Back and forth, these five jumpers were just what was needed to not succumb to the weapons fire from the planet's surface. The drones themselves were used to make a blockade around the Tauri soldiers. They built themselves into a wall, one stacking on top of the other, to create a barrier between them and the soldiers on the ground. Any that attempted to come close earned one warning shot before being brought down.

* * *

Lessons learned from WW1 would be brought to bear here. If we don't aid in keeping their government in working order, free of corruption and collusion, they will fall into the hands of tyrants seeking to right this perceived wrong. The people of this planet deserve to have a government that still holds dear their well-being, even if only as a whole. They deserve to be fed regularly with little interruption to their daily life. They don't deserve to be forced into living a life barely worth living just for survival.

If we let them fall into the hands of those who would do us harm, then we are allowing that number to grow. We are giving them soldiers by leaving these people to their own devices. We will not like what they will do in the absence of our help. By making them our friends, instead of making more enemies, we ensure future attacks won't take place.

For this reason, Atlantis will be staying a while. It's mission will be to ensure these people are well fed and well looked after. Those who prefer the Tauri way of life, will wish to see it continue by turning over those still loyal to the Lucian Alliance. If we first treat them well, they will return this kindness in so many ways we can't even imagine.

* * *

After the soldiers had been dropped off, those Jumpers equipped with ZPMs would be used to ferry supplies down to the planet. If these are warmly greeted, aid workers would survey and go in as many homes as possible to find out their individual needs. These needs would be met to the best ability of Atlantis. These aid workers would also be looking for ways to improve the lives of these people. Each would be equipped with a tablet to take detailed notes of the homes they visited and of the people they conversed with.

In short, we would ensure a warm welcome by giving one first. The message is simple, we are here to help. Any action by us that violates this tenant would act as a detriment to the safety of our people there on the planet, who would be defenseless after Atlantis leaves with its drone army. We will have to be proactively conscious of their needs and meet them well ahead. We also have to keep in mind the fact that there are still those on the planet that wish us harm, but they are not reason enough alone to do nothing.

Now that Atlantis was once again in possession of not only three ZPMs meant for use in battle but also some in reserve, meant that it was in the position to do a lot of damage. Not only was Atlantis once again at full power, she was powered even further with Ten Asgard Neutrino-Ion generators meant to aid and boost the hyperdrive and shields. She was faster and stronger than ever, but she needed more for when she returned to the Pegasus Galaxy. She would have to become a mobile command platform, prepared and stocked for war.

In order to prepare her, many of her long standing buildings would be given new purpose. Colonel Carter, who had initially mastered the use of the ZPM lab almost a year ago, also put some time into understanding the replicators. She learned from the experience with Fran that human forms could be made who would still be sympathetic to their creators, so long as they were not built for destruction. To this end, she spent many hours trying to come up with a program for a human form replicator who would be able to hold the schematics of Atlantis. Not only the schematics but also with copious amounts of ways of repairing them. She also wished to program not only other building plans, but systems meant to take the dimensions of the room and its intended need and first make a 3D model and then be able to reproduce it perfectly.

After some lengthy approval processes, she was able to get passed a prototype replicator meant for testing. Testing passed with flying colors with only a few modifications needed. The replicators, ten strong to start out with, were just barely put into service while Atlantis was on its way back from aiding Destiny. During the battle there was no time to use them and no need. But now that the battle was over, Atlantis was going under reconstruction.

The replicators were working perfectly. They worked much as Fran did, by analyzing the situation and offering a better solution if they had one. They were all extremely helpful and greatly sped up the whole process. Throughout the month, more and more replicators were being created. Now those working on Atlantis numbered in the hundreds. A few had been sent back to Earth to upgrade the gate room and the mountain as a whole at first, then Earth as well.

First on the list, was the duplication of the ZPM lab. The Ancients somehow only thought to build one. We would bring that number to three in just under a day. The labs that were there beforehand would be stored into the Replicators store of building plans. Everything that was in the labs, even data stores, can now be easily reproduced at any time.

Considering Atlantis' current power consumption needed to maintain systems optimally, nine ZPMs would be created in about three weeks. However, if you plug a ZPM into each lab, that would drastically increase completion. After a week, every one of the labs were working at an increase of three ZPMs every three days. The ZPM used to quicken the process would last long enough for three cycles, or nine ZPMs, before it would have to be replaced. In other words, for every nine a lab created one would be used to create more, leaving eight. This also allowed them to create ZPMs even while Atlantis was engaged in battle or in hyperspace. For the month Atlantis remained hovering over the Lucian Alliance world, she had been able to create eighty ZPMs.

Sixty of these would go to the new Battle Jumpers. Three to new shield emitters. Twelve would go to Task Force Atlantis, six BC-304s that would be accompanying Atlantis in its ongoing battles here in the Milky Way and later with the Wraith. These six ships would remain under the command of Colonel Carter. They would each get two ZPMs to power their hyperdrives, shields and their Asgard Beam weapons. These ZPMs wouldn't be drained much by the hyperdrives, though, since they would be travelling on Atlantis. They were meant more as autonomous, but very capable, mobile weapons. They could act as independent agents when the situation presented itself, though. Especially if that mission required use of a hyperdrive. The remainder would go to the ships who would maintain the peace in this galaxy after Atlantis left.

Second on the list was the need to ease movement around the city. In time, every building would have some sort of main room equipped with an Ancient beaming transporter, like Merlin used - the ones that could transport entire rooms. For now, they focused on the most important areas of the city: Stargate Command, the Battle Jumper towers, the ZPM rooms (any room with a ZPM in it), the Ancient drone storage bays, sick bay, overlooking the piers where the BC-304s would park (so that crew members could be easily deployed in case of sudden attack) and many others. In seconds, the crew of Atlantis could now get almost anywhere in the city from the Stargate. This means that now there will be a quicker deployment of additional support resources coming through the Stargate.

The Asgard Creation Devices would also help in the creation of Ancient drones. The Asgard Beaming technology would be able to lock onto anything created and beam it wherever it's suppose to go, whether that be for the Battle Jumpers, the BC-304s or Atlantis' own stockpile of Ancient drones.

Third on the list are the main towers of each pier. They are to be repurposed as puddle jumper bays. But not any old Puddle Jumper. No, these Puddle Jumpers are getting an upgrade. These will be the new Battle Jumpers. Each Battle Jumper would be stocked entirely in the rear compartment and half of the front with drones. While it could still fit through the gate, its main purpose will be in the defense of Atlantis. The battle jumpers were meant as additional firepower should the Wraith attempt to overwhelm the city ship with greater numbers, they wouldn't even have to leave the city's shield. Working in parallel with the city's own stock of drones as well as the thirty Asgard beams and Task Force Atlantis, the city's firepower has been increased at least a hundredfold.

To get in and out of the Jumper, the drone storage netting would spread apart, spilling outside of the vessel, this would also help with reloading. Each building was predicted to hold twenty each. Making that many vessels would be made easier by the ninety Asgard Matter creation devices now lining every pier on Atlantis. Sixty Battle Jumpers would now accompany Atlantis into battle.

The top floor of the tower, just under the roof, in a circular control room, would house the control tower for those twenty jumpers. They would act as the watchtower for their respective jumpers, guiding and directing them.

* * *

The human form replicators worked perfectly. They repaired every damaged system perfectly and repurposed the towers very quickly. Next, they were put to work assembling the Battle Jumpers. The Asgard devices could replicate pieces, but not entire jumpers. So the only option was the replicators. They assembled all of them in just over a day. Until they individually received their ZPMs, however, they were just ordinary jumpers with extra drones, they wouldn't be as strongly shielded.

The plan was to first field test them in the Milky Way galaxy before being put to use in the Pegasus galaxy. Nothing short of overwhelming force will be enough to get rid of the Wraith and it was hoped that these versatile and small, practically indestructible, shielded vessels would provide the extra force needed to finally eradicate the Wraith.

After that, the defensive capabilities of the city ship will be ever enhanced. On the three biggest piers extra shield emitters would be installed. All three working together would create a secondary shield just outside of the regular shield. Atlantis will have two shields should one ever fail in battle. This shield would be individually powered by its own set of ZPMs, one for each pier. Since it was known that the Wraith preferred to win with overwhelming numbers, extra protection would be provided so that when Atlantis went deep into Wraith space she would be able to withstand the onslaught owed her. This would also ensure that should the ZPMs powering the shield ever be depleted there would the original shield when they were being replaced. In time, though, the secondary shield would be powered by a total of nine ZPMs, ensuring that she would never want for protection.


	4. Chapter 4 - Story of an Aid Worker

Additions or changes will be underlined.

Story of an Aid Worker

Chapter Four

I'm in Stargate Command being briefed about the mission I'm to undertake.

"You will be transported through the Stargate to an Ancient alien flying city to be deployed on the ground. Once there, you will survey the surrounding buildings, the condition of the people and their ability to look after themselves. You will talk to as many people as will see you. You will write down your observations and assessments, and make suggestions. Look for ways to first maintain a decent living condition and then ways to improve their living condition.

You will be our ambassadors on the ground, move mountains people to ensure we treat them very well. Make sure they have plenty of blankets and food and are relaxed in their homes. Get their impression of the situation - both while the Lucian Alliance were on the planet and now that they are mostly defeated. Look for ways to go above and beyond. You will have the resources of the entire city of Atlantis.

They now have Asgard Matter Creation devices lining each pier so creating several large packages (Pallet-sized) will be no problem. We will be blanketing the planet with these pallet-sized packages containing food, clothing and other necessities. Let's make a very good first impression, people." said General Landry.

* * *

Now I'm in the hallway outside the gate room. Momentarily, they will activate the gate to send us several hundred light years to a planet full of some people who are supposed to be in need while also swarming with soldiers of the Lucian Alliance.

I'm walking now. Well half walking, half being pushed by the person behind me. There is quite a big group of us. We're spilling in from both sides all coming together to go through the gate together. Immediately on the other side we are led to the jumper bay above Stargate command. I'm getting in one of the Jumpers now. We're heading down to the planet. We take what feels like a couple of shots which do no damage. I don't see much because I'm near the rear hatch. I just see a planet that looks like so many former Goa'uld occupied planets.

* * *

We're on the ground now and I'm on foot. We all instinctively fan out in search of willing prey. I just see faces hostile to not only my presence but my existence as well. Still loyal Lucian Alliance guys. We must still be close to their center of government. As I keep walking I start to see dwellings hardly fitting human habitation. These are the people I wish to see.

One man graces me with a few words. He tells me life is hard for him. He was physically injured and couldn't work. The Lucian Alliance had little need of someone not as strong as so many others. He lived in squalor, with barely enough to live on. His house was little more than the size of a broom closet.

This aid worker had an idea, what if Atlantis were to build them better habitations. Working together, Atlantis and the BC-304s that were sent later to help would build these people a better city with better dwellings than the one they found themselves in now. Atlantis would create parts of the dwellings that the BC-304s would then use the transporters to assemble.

Imagine, if you can, Atlantis periodically resituating itself over another part of the city while you're standing in the street. You see entire sections of the city disappear then reappear as newer, bigger buildings. Where you're standing might be remade right around you. Entire buildings disappear right in front of you and then all of a sudden you are standing in a much nicer building with hallways full of doors. You walk outside and see all around you massive buildings, easily meant to house hundreds of people. You're, maybe, talking to someone on that planet and here comes Atlantis with her six ship escort, all their shields still raised.

Maybe you're somewhere on the planet and you see Atlantis get her second shield, after the emitters and ZPMs had been installed. A whole other shield around the original one. Still mostly transparent but definitely more defined. It was amazing to watch as the whole shield blossomed over its companion.

While doing my duty not only to my own world but also to the people of this planet, I saw Atlantis transform. She became even stronger. No longer just a city ship, she was now a city of war. She had become something that in a few million years will sound more like a fairy tale than history. A magnificent shining city that might visit your planet and send down help or weapons fire. No ship stood its equal. In battle, she was undefeated. That's what they'll say. Every victory hers alone. Any defeats quietly hushed away, if there were, in fact, any defeats.

The reality was much better. Here was the beginning. On this planet. This is when Atlantis threw herself into the fray willingly and dominated. This was the first planet to buckle under her might. One of many.

Word was that, when it would be possible, the exterior shield emitters would be powered by nine ZPMs total. Who knew what other changes would happen to make this flying city a magical thing of fairy tales.

* * *

During the third week we were there, after the exterior shield had been activated, a fleet of at least fifty Ha'tak and thirty Al'kesh showed up to try and take the planet back. I was on the planet. Just as the fleet arrived, three guys popped out around me. I assume they meant to kill me. Without giving them the time, though, I activated my emergency responder which let the ships in orbit know I needed to get out of here immediately. I was instantly beamed aboard Atlantis. Once aboard, I saw the armada facing us. Everyone else on the planet were beamed up shortly after me.

Atlantis and the BC-304s rose from their positions above the city to meet this foe in outer space. The enemy spread out and sent forth all of their gliders. The BC-304s fanned out around Atlantis. They remained on guard but inactive while Atlantis started creating drones. I had heard that the designs had been tweaked since the first battle on this planet. The drones from the Command ships had been thoroughly studied while they were being reabsorbed as energy and the lessons learned there were put into the new drones. They were now based on the Ancient drones, Ancient replicators and the enemy drones. It was theorized they would now be better able to avoid enemy fire while maximizing their ability to hit the enemy.

Thousands must have been created. They were everywhere. They started with the gliders while the Ha'taks and Al'kesh opened fire on Atlantis and her BC-304 escorts. I couldn't believe my eyes when I saw our drones fan out to avoid the enemies weapons fire. They circled it so as to avoid being destroyed. They moved out of the way and remained strong in number for when they finally reached the Ha'taks. Their efforts were pointless on Atlantis so they focused their weapons fire on the BC-304s whose shields were less powerful than the city ship. They all decided to seek safehaven inside Atlantis' shield.

All the gliders had been taken out by our drones. All that was left were the Ha'taks and Al'kesh and they relentlessly fired everything they had on Atlantis. The shields held firm, not diminishing at all. The drones continued forward as they reached weapons range. Thousands of them opened fire on the fleet of Ha'taks. Combined their weapons fire greatly taxed the enemies' shields.

Atlantis had opened fire with her Asgard Beams. The thirty beams easily destroyed thirty of their ships. The remaining twenty-five decided it would be better to sacrifice themselves than be destroyed so easily without causing any sort of damage. They knew their fates were sealed. There was no retreat. They began a kamikaze run, straight at Atlantis. They collided with our drones which destroyed seven of them. Eighteen quickly grew closer to Atlantis coming within twice the length of Atlantis when they were destroyed. The force of which impacted the shields. They fluctuated in response but easily absorbed the damage. Atlantis remained unharmed.

* * *

The battle was over and again Atlantis easily dominated the enemy forces, but the commander still wondered if it would be enough against the Wraith. They came in huge waves meant to completely overwhelm you, did we now have enough to not only withstand but also dominate any number of foe? Were we now powerful enough to do what the Ancients could not?

Is this what our existence had been leading up to? Were we led here by their unseen hands toward this final battle? In their own city, nonetheless? Had it actually been their plan to have us fight their battles for them? Were the Goa'uld merely the testing ground for a much stronger foe who was so alike? Were they truly that humble, to be able to say, "I am not capable of this."? To say that this is beyond their ability to think in the way necessary to destroy this foe.

Had the Goa'uld been purposely lead to technologies many millions of years their superior, far beyond their ability for complete understanding. Yet, still much farther ahead than their intended foe, the Tauri. Much like the Wraith, who were so much more powerful and who had a more hands-on approach than the Goa'uld. If not for the defenses of Atlantis, we would easily have been defeated by now. Without the vastly superior technology of the Ancients, the Tauri stood little chance to come out the victor.

Had we as a species been meant to be far more warlike than our predecessors or was that merely an unforeseen consequence? We have been at war on some part of this planet since the invention of writing which greatly dealt with not only current wars but also past ones, i.e. The Iliad, which predates writing. We have been killing each other for many thousands of years. Was it part of some bigger plan? Had the Ancients intended us to be their saviors in endeavors which forced an entire galaxy into herd status. Was it now our job to restore the balance they upset?

* * *

We would do it and well. Defeat was not an option and eventually they would find their way to this galaxy, even if they all had to go into status while a few piloted them the many years it would take. Eventually, they would come. They had the patience to outlast several generations. They will have remained the same but we will become who knows what? A stronger opponent who easily defeats them or a more arrogant opponent who allows itself to be outwitted? Would we still be capable of victory against such a foe after their tale had become more science fiction than reality? Would we have plans in place for victory with military minds fully versed on their tactics and weaknesses in place to steer the battle?

The battles of today dictate the battles of tomorrow. While I'll never carry a gun into battle, I will do my part on behalf of my planet. I am doing it here to help my planet gain an ally in the war against the Lucian Alliance. Whoever these people are, it is hoped that they are not all die hard fanatics of the Alliance. Though, we are living by the motto: trust, but verify.

If these people were to remain good friends, then more technologies could be shared to improve their daily lives. Though, that would have to wait for sometime, maybe a few decades to ensure they really are the good friends they claim to be. Friendships could often be tenuous for many years before trust could really be established. Earth would take its time to ensure the safety of its own people first.

* * *

After the battle was over and all the enemy vessels were destroyed, Atlantis reentered the atmosphere to continue hovering over the city. She would remain for a few more weeks to ensure the safety of this planet but also to allow for the completion of her upgrades.


	5. Chapter 5 - Earth Revamped

Additions or changes will be underlined.

Earth Revamped **  
**

Chapter Five

Our mission complete, we returned to Earth to upgrade her defenses. With the help of the Replicators sent ahead, fifteen shield emitters like those on Atlantis had been completed. Atlantis was sent to help in their deployment and to offer help in the form of one hundred replicators. From their suggestion, five would join together to create one ZPM in a few days. Each emitter would house three ZPMs each. These forty-five ZPMs would now ensure that our planet would never again play victim to foreign plots.

Five permanent bases on the side of moon facing away from Earth were to be built on the surface. No bases would be facing Earth so that no nation need worry about attack from above. These bases would be home to five Asgard Beam weapons powered by Asgard Neutrino-Ion generators; they each would also play host to a BC-304. These five vessels, codename Task Force Earth, would remain the constant vigils of our solar system. The individual members would change from time to time.

Around the moon, an additional five emitters were to be put into service to protect our constant companion. Each emitter would likewise be powered by three ZPMs each. One way to cripple us as a people would be to destroy our moon. Now we will ensure even our own moon can't be used against us. The only real threats in our system are our own sun and Jupiter, each of which could be made to blow up which might take us out too. The new shields would probably hold up to Jupiter's destruction and subsequent change in the gravitational constant of our solar system.

The sun would be another story. It is unclear whether the shields would be able to protect us. We, however, believe they would be depleted and no amount of ZPMs would be able to handle such intensity. Even if we did, we would have no sun to grow our crops. We would have no light. With the shields, we would at least have atmosphere, but we would be unable to maintain enough heat to keep the planet from going completely cold. We would also be flung out into the Universe as derelicts. A wandering planet. Would we still be able to use the stargate? Would we eventually run, literally, into another planet or, even, another star?

To prevent this possibility, the moon would act as its constant companion from now on. Ancient satellites equipped with Ancient deep space sensors would be strategically placed around the sun. They would ensure not only her complete coverage but also of the entire solar system out from their individual points. Should there be any signs of incursion, Task Force Earth would be sent to investigate. This would also allow us the unprecedented ability to study our own sun in real time.

Just past Pluto, a series of Ancient satellites, equipped with shields, would encircle us. They would also be equipped with Ancient deep pace sensors to watch over the rest of the galaxy. They would also be armed with Asgard Plasma Beam Weapons. The first round was to produce twenty-five to be placed equidistant around the solar system. To speed up this process, a hundred and fifty more replicators were created. These satellites would be able to scare off attackers before endangering Task Force Earth. With the replicators working non-stop, they had produced enough ZPMs to power Task Force Earth, the new shield emitters, and all forty-five ZPMs to the Ancient satellites. Another round would see that number raised to fifty encircling our solar system, then seventy-five all the way to five hundred strong.

* * *

Atlantis was recalled to Earth to ensure the installation of these emitters. She would both aid in the process while also adding security should the Lucian Alliance think of attacking. While there had been no response as of yet, there was no doubt they would try to retaliate. If they should learn of our plans, they would find it easier to attack before its completion.

The Lucian Alliance did think to attack and they mustered a fleet of forty Ha'tak class vessels and twenty-five Al'kesh bombers. From all over the galaxy, groups of small and large were on their way towards us. Luckily they were at least twenty ships that would need at least two weeks to get to our solar system. It was believed that they would wait until they were all together before attacking.

This gave us only two weeks to prepare. Atlantis and every ship in the Milky Way was recalled to Earth. The Earth fleet has been increased. At last count, five BC-304s were in service: the Daedalus, the Odyssey, the Apollo, the Sun Tzu and the George Hammond were better than ever now that they were equipped with two ZPMs each. They would each be receiving a third at the first opportunity. The USS Avalon would be the sixth ship and the fifth of the United States, who are spearheading the efforts in two galaxies. The Chekov would be the seventh and the second Russian ship, their first being destroyed at the Battle of the Supergate.

The Chinese would be keeping their number at one for the moment. Great Britain would get one ship as well, the HMS William Shakespeare, the eighth of the fleet. France would get one, Le Plongeur, the ninth.

The USS Avalon, the Chekov, the Sun Tzu, the HMS William Shakespeare and Le Plongeur would make up the first grouping of Task Force Earth. Each permanent member of the UN would aid in the defense of this planet with one ship from their fleet as their individual fleets would increase, and the other members of the UN. They would then be also free to explore the universe as they saw fit.

Each moon base would house various members from the UN, not just from the permanent members own countries'. The protection of the moon and the surrounding solar system would have to be undertaken jointly by all members of the UN. Just as it was done in Antarctica and on Atlantis.

Two more ships would join the United States' fleet: The USS Pegasus and the USS Artemis would make up the tenth and eleventh ships of the current fleet, eleventh and twelfth ships made by the United States. They would act as the remaining members of Task Force Atlantis. The USS Artemis would also represent the first BC-304 to named after a woman.

* * *

It would take just about two months to place all twenty-five satellites, so they wouldn't be useful against the Alliance. Though, the shield emitters would be in place in time to both protect the Earth and the moon. There would be no bases as of yet on the moon. There would just be Atlantis and the nine BC-304s of the Earth fleet to protect our planet. More than enough now that the Earth would be able to protect itself. We wouldn't have to worry about dirty tactics. Especially since her compliment of Ancient drones had been fully restocked.

* * *

By the time the fleet arrived in our solar system, the BC-304s were cloaked about the solar system. They would perform guerilla attacks against the advancing fleet in an attempt to diminish the numbers that reached Earth and Atlantis. They would then rejoin Atlantis in the final battle.

The forty Ha'taks and thirty Al'kesh dropped out of hyperspace together. They fanned out with a lot of space between them. They stalked forward past Pluto. They passed Neptune when three BC-304s decloaked and fired on three of the Ha'taks. They raised their shields before the fleet fired back. They took a few shots before firing back. Three Al'kesh blew up. Now, their combined weapons fire was starting to diminish their shields. They fired one more time destroying one Ha'tak and two Al'kesh, then engaged the hyperdrive to return to Earth.

The remainder of the fleet continued through the solar system. Just as they passed Jupiter, five BC-304s decloaked and opened fire destroying two Ha'taks and three Al'kesh. The response was quicker this time. They all opened fire faster this time. All their weapons fire was focused on just one of the ships whose shields depleted in response. It had to retreat, it didn't want its shields depleted too quickly before they even reached Earth and added the weapons fire of Atlantis.

Four Ha'taks were destroyed as they focused their fire again on just one ship. That ship retreated before another round of shots could be fired. This time three Al'kesh were destroyed. Now their fire was again focused on just one ship. Instead of trying to fight a battle of attrition, all three remaining ships jumped to hyperspace after one of them had their shields depleted. Five of the BC-304s returned to Earth to wait with Atlantis. The remaining BC-304 would take runs at the fleet, randomly jumping out of hyperspace on them, destroying one of their ships then jumping back into hyperspace.

All in all, only twenty-five Ha'taks and sixteen Al'kesh made it to Earth. What they saw, I hoped terrified them. All sixty battle jumpers were racing towards them, shields raised. Their shields easily withstood the gliders weapons' fire as well as that from the Ha'taks and Al'kesh. They stalked in close and when in range deployed at least fifty each of Ancient drones, thousands in total. The drones took out gliders as they raised towards their ultimate goal.

The remaining fleet was destroyed by a fleet of sixty jumpers who while working as a group greatly increased the chances of victory by having several minds focused on the task as well. Working collectively they greatly increased their ability to quickly and efficiently dominate the playing field. Their field test was complete and they were deemed ready to face the Wraith, a comment of great esteem.

And still, would it be enough? What other marvels could we put to work to ensure victory? Were there any more? Reports from allies in the Pegasus galaxy told of how when the Wraith come to cull, they are almost always in groups of twenty and thirty with far too many mouths to feed. They bunch up close and remain in large numbers. They know we will retaliate and they wish to deter us with large numbers.

How would the battles of tomorrow fare? With Atlantis, in command or a well stocked armory of Ancient drones with the ability to create a completely different sort of drone that remains autonomous for the most part. Thirty Asgard beam weapons. Six BC-304s, stocked with Ancient drones and armed with Asgard Beam Weapons. Sixty battle jumpers, well-stocked with Ancient drones. And an extra shield, far too well powered. Would it be enough?

* * *

Whether or not it would be enough or not would widely depended on the person in charge. To this end one commander would be chosen to make almost all of the decisions. Only one person was right for the job. The Vice-Chief of Staff of the Air Force announces.

"It is the feeling of your superiors that your endeavors in four separate galaxies far exceeds the duties of Colonel. It is for this reason you are hereby promoted to Brigadier General Samantha Carter. Since Atlantis is as much a desk job as Stargate Command, it was our unanimous decision that there should be a ranking General in charge of our military efforts. As Atlantis will spearhead the efforts in Pegasus, a clear leader is in need. The only possible candidate at this time is Colonel Samantha Carter.

Please, step forward." Samantha steps forward to receive her new insignia, her old ones being replaced by her superiors.


	6. Chapter 6 - Support to Destiny

While I am waiting for people to answer the poll, i'll work on a little back story. Please, if you haven't already, please refer to previous chapter for more details. Thank you.

Additions or changes will be underlined.

Chapter 6 - Support to Destiny

With an overabundance of ZPMs now at their command, Homeworld Command decided to go ahead with a project that would have been impossible before. Instead of looking for some rare-to-non-existent planet, they would use these ZPMs to power the gate to reach Destiny. With support from the Replicators, three were fashioned onto a gate. The gate would be placed in the void between the Milky Way and Pegasus galaxies since there was a big possibility that the gate would blow up and that that explosion would be a bit bigger than any solar system.

It was believed that no threat was posed to Destiny since two planets had already exploded while they were connected to her. The only major issue was making sure Destiny wasn't in FTL while we attempted the dial in. The replicators would need a few days to make and affix a support for the ZPMs. When they were finished and the gate was ready, the Daedalus was sent to deploy it and a series of five sensor satellites.

Three would be placed in varying proximity so they could learn everything in the event of an explosion and two placed at maximum distance to act as relays so the Daedalus wouldn't be in any danger. The gate would be activated through the relays and if a safe connection could be made, Daedalus would jump and transport a big soft rubber ball through to see if Destiny gets it.

* * *

Several upgrades had been made to Destiny since Atlantis left her. The Ancient repair drones had been upgraded in their capabilities and could now act in similar fashion to the Replicators. These drones were used to overhaul the gate room.

An Iris, much like the one in use at Cheyenne Mountain, was first affixed to the older style gate in case of power loss. This Iris would be exclusively operated through a lever on one of the walls. For the day to day protection of the crew of Destiny, a shield like the one on Atlantis would be employed. This shield also decreased the possibility that the destruction of the gate on the other end would translate through the gate.

On the recommendation of the Replicators in the Milky Way galaxy, twenty-five Ancient Matter Creation devices, improved upon by the Replicators, would line the floor, walls and ceiling of Destiny's gate room. In a matter of seconds, items large and small could be created. They could even work together well enough to create a Puddle Jumper. Now, even the crew members of Destiny would be exploring the planets of the universe in style. This Jumper could either be left cloaked in orbit or reabsorbed after the crew return.

These Puddle Jumpers, and every Puddle and Battle Jumper in the fleet, would be getting a design upgrade. They would have the Ancient Transporter Beams installed as standard. This would also facilitate the boarding of the crew, the Jumper could be created with its door closed and the crew then beamed aboard from somewhere else on the ship. In this manner, Puddle Jumpers could also be created and remotely guided through the gate. Then if things go well or the jumper has a ways to travel, it could be sent on its way and the crew beamed aboard later. Jumpers could also be parked in orbit, invisible, and have anyone beamed aboard whether on a planet or through an active Stargate. Transporter sensors would be affixed to the outside.

The Ancient shuttles on the outside of Destiny would also get Ancient Transporter Beams installed on the inside and outside. Now, crew members could be beamed from the shuttles back to Destiny should it seem likely the shuttle wouldn't survive. If the shuttle were to survive, it could be piloted back remotely. Long, boring shuttle rides would be a thing of the past now that they could be sent ahead empty of life.

If ever in the event of Destiny exploding, evacuation could take place by dialing a gate and sending through constantly jumpers that would be filled by crew members as they exit the other side.

Unfortunately, none of the systems aboard Destiny were compatible with the Ancient ZPMs. Destiny's shuttles would get a power boost by having their engines replaced for those similar to the puddle jumpers. The engines on the tails would no longer be moving the shuttle by means of combustion propulsion, with blue flames in place of orange. This power boost would also strengthen their shields.

* * *

Now, contact was made with the crew of Destiny. Colonel O'Neill himself visited Destiny with the use of the Ancient Communication Stones to tell them the good news and that they were all ready on their end for a first attempt. Destiny was still parked on the edge of the next galaxy. Her crew rejoiced in the thought of luxuries from home. Talk of bacon, soap and coffee swelled in the hallways after Colonel Young advised the crew of the situation.

Not too long after the announcement, Homeworld Command gave the order to attempt the dial. Daedalus watched through cameras on the sensor satellites as the gate spun. The entire gate was shaking badly and everyone feared it would explode and the ZPMs too. Then the puddle whooshed and the connection was made.

Daedalus jumped into position and beamed the big red rubber ball into position. With their tractor beams they gave the ball the tiniest of nudges to push her through. When dialing a nine gate address, objects become projectiles as they travel through the gate. No more. The crew had been tinkering with the gravitational controls in the gate room and found they could negate gravity too. This means that in a very specific area, the gravity wouldn't be such that it repels inertia. Objects now being sent through the gate would be slowed down upon arrival.

Colonel O'Neill watched from another's eyes as the gate connected. He waited with everyone else for the ball that would change all their lives. Then he saw it. It came flying out of the gate at incredible speeds. Then it slowed down to almost a crawl before bouncing harmlessly a few times.

Rush went to catch the ball. He yelled a bit and dropped the ball. It was apparently very cold from its time in space. Chuckles could be heard before shouts and applause rang through the air. Many more tests would be run before they could definitively say they now had a permanent supply line. They would dial the gate many more times. They would receive groceries and basic necessities. Fresh sheets and fresh fruits. Canned foods as well as fresh. And a few Replicators for good measure.

After the gate closed, Colonel O'Neill returned to Earth to report back to his superiors. "The first test was a complete success. We are confident this will allow us to continually provide aid to the crew of Destiny."

Everyone was confident this would ensure Destiny's survival in the next galaxy and every galaxy after that. For as long as there were humans willing to spend, maybe not their entire lives but many years, on this ancient of Ancient vessels.

* * *

Designs were in the works for a new class of space faring vessel. This one was entirely of Replicator design. They were based on the designs of the Ancient warships. They would have the latest in Ancient Intergalactic Hyperdrives, much like those on Atlantis, so that she could reach even Destiny. She would be armed with Ancient drones and Asgard Beam Weapons. She would no longer hold a compliment of drones though, instead ten ports would be installed with Asgard Matter Creation devices. Lining the hull, another fifteen Asgard Matter Creation devices were integrated. She would be protected by a double shield like Atlantis, powered by nine ZPMs in total with a reserve of eighteen. Her destruction alone would ensure the destruction of any vessels within a few parsecs.

She was meant to be a mini-Atlantis in her strength and durability. The design was constantly scrutinized with one question, would it be strong enough to withstand fifty Hive ships? Or another hive ship like Todd's?

Yet in no time after the Replicators were put to the task a design was ready and in no time the President approved the construction of five of these vessels. He had no trouble in approving the vessel since it would cost the US government nothing. The Replicators would do all the work. They estimated they would be ready in about three months.

The replicators were also put to the task of building more Daedalus-class warships. The USS Hestia was completed in less than a week and her crew set to the permanent task of protecting Earth. She was named after the Greek goddess of the Hearth and as such was the eternal protector of the homeland or homeworld in this case. In normal times, she would act as the unofficial Air Force One, ensuring the President's safe travels and as the 'point-vessel' leading the defense of Earth. Her own deep space sensors were connected to those surrounding the sun and those encircling the solar system. She is under the command of the head of Homeworld Command, Lieutenant General Jack O'Neill.

The Tianxia would be China's second vessel. It means 'Our Land' in Chinese and would be America's counterpart in the protection of the planet. Russia would be adding Catherine the Great to the protection of the planet. Catherine the Great led Russia into a golden era and greatly helped in Russia being the power it is today. England would be getting HMS Nottingham.

The English still really enjoy their little jokes. HMS Nottingham would be aiding in the protection of the planet but more importantly, for the English, she was protecting the Queen and Royal family. In the event of danger, the Royal family would be relocated to Nottingham. Instead of a location on the planet's surface, it would be an unknown location in outer space.

The French would take up the tail with La Bagnole bringing the number to five. Each nation has provided two vessels each in the defense of our planet and solar system. While the US has provided six additional ships in the defense and support of Atlantis.

Soon each nation would boast an Hephaestus-class Ancient warship, a.k.a. The Tinkerer's Warship.


	7. Chapter 7 - The Lucian Alliance's Finale

Had to change some things to maintain continuity. Basically, rewritten.

Additions or changes will be underlined.

Chapter Seven - The Lucian Alliance's Final Showdown

Atlantis was in high orbit of Earth. Since she could power her shields and the engines indefinitely. she could remain in orbit easily. Over a month had passed since Atlantis had left the planet believed to be the home of the First. The Lucian Alliance already made one attempt and failed and decided to regroup their final remnants. The First was either dead or captured, though no one from Atlantis knows what he looked like. So the remaining leaders decided their best chance was to retreat. To gather as many followers and soldiers as possible on their remaining ships and to go to a remote area of the galaxy.

Atlantis was almost fully upgraded and ready to once again go back into the fray. With USS Hestia, the Tianxia, Catherine the Great, HMS Nottingham and La Bagnole taking the place of the former members of Task Force Earth. The USS Avalon, the Chekov, the Sun Tzu, HMS William Shakespeare and Le Plongeur would take up the protection of the solar system and neighboring areas. They would make up Task Force Astria, primarily in charge of protecting our 'stars'.

Their first mission would be to search every planet in their galaxy in the hopes of finding the remainder of the Lucian Alliance. They spread out in a circle employing their deep space sensors. With sensors like those on Atlantis, the BC-304s could now scan a great deal more. In less than a week, a planet was found at the edge of the galaxy on the opposite side of Earth. It was well populated with Goa'uld architecture. In orbit, there were fifty Ha'taks and sixty-five Al'kesh.

* * *

General Carter was ready and expecting to get the mission to take them on. Instead, the President decided the USS Hephaestus would get the mission. She was the first Hephaestus-class Battlecruiser to be finished, the Replicators finished this one before starting the others, and had already had her shakedown completed. Now the only thing left was to test her in the field. Colonel John Sheppard would be her first captain, now a full-bird Colonel. A complement of twenty-five replicators would be going along to enact repairs during battle or when they would need to enact upgrades.

To ensure the safety of the crew and the Replicators, a series of cloaked satellites would be placed around the solar system in question and leading out of it in a line by Task Force Atlantis. Should it seem likely that the USS Hephaestus would be destroyed all aboard could be beamed out and travel along the satellites until they reached a vessel. Since the USS Hephaestus is such a massive ship, she requires a massive complement of personnel. So Task Force Atlantis would be waiting on the edge of the battle should they be required to play host. Even the new eight Battle Jumpers in the hangar bays of each vessel could be used to receive survivors from the satellite network.

The Hephaestus had no Jumpers aboard yet. But now they were aboard an Ancient warship, equipped with its own dialing device. They could activate the gate on a nearby planet and beam the entire crew through it as well. It was believed and mostly hoped that neither of these evacuation plans would be necessary. This vessel was so powerful and the two shields were each powered by their very own set of three ZPMs. The engines, shields, Matter Creation Devices, weapons etc. were all powered by their own set of three ZPMs. She was far too well protected and powered. And well stocked with twenty-four ZPMs in reserve.

* * *

The USS Hephaestus took up the search along with Task Force Astria, finishing the scans of all the worlds of this galaxy. Cloaked, Hephaestus stalked towards the planet of the Lucian Seconds. She fanned out into the last unsearched areas of the galaxy. They found six more planets under the control of the Lucian Alliance. The other vessels continued scanning the last corners of the Milky Way and found over twenty planets with some form of Lucian presence.

With TF Astria's first mission complete they would move onto her second. They were to deploy a network of deep space satellites spanning the entire galaxy. These satellites would be cloaked and capable of relocating themselves to avoid detection. They would keep a constant vigil on the galaxy and also provide another means of travel. It might be possible to beam someone up and have their energy pattern travel along the satellite system to anywhere in the galaxy.

* * *

Colonel Sheppard wanted to get the most out of this test. He would rather prefer they all be together at the end. To that end, he visited the closest Lucian occupied world and set forth barrage after barrage of Ancient drones to the surface to destroy every building of Goa'uld design, without even introducing himself. Some twenty vessels in orbit attempted to destroy the vessel, but their weapons fire didn't even dent the powerful exterior shield.

The ships in orbit decided they would fair better with better odds and retreated to the new homeworld. This was repeated with every world they knew of. The Ancient Drone ports sent forth hundreds to destroy every remnant of Goa'uld origin. Finally, after over ten planets were 'visited', the remainder of the Lucian Alliance retreated to their new homeworld.

Colonel Sheppard ordered a course set towards that planet. One hundred and seventy-five Ha'taks and two hundred and sixty-eight Al'kesh were in orbit. Colonel Sheppard gulped at the sight and seriously hoped this new ship would provide the beating and take the beating that was about to happen.

"Alright ladies and gentlemen, this is what we came for. To see if this vessel can really withstand an entire army all on its own. Remember, in the event of imminent destruction, everyone will be beamed out and will be beamed aboard one of the vessels nearby or sent through the gate to the Delta Site, just recently created for this very reason. We will keep the gate dialed on the planet so we have a life-line and to prevent anyone on the planet from escaping." announced Sheppard.

The colonel ordered the creation of a constant stream of Drones to the farthest of the Lucian ships. Then he ordered a constant stream of Ancient drones to focus on those ships who were about halfway away. He ordered the ten Asgard Beam weapons and more than sixteen Ancient pulse weapons to fire-at-will. Finally, he ordered the airman manning the dialing device to disconnect and redial at random intervals so those on the surface couldn't guess when they would next be able to attempt dialing out.

The enemy fleet opened fire and started pounding the powerful Ancient shield. All together, a few minutes in, the exterior shields had decreased in power by one percent while fifty of their vessels had been destroyed or disabled. The onslaught continued and their weapons fire encompassed almost every inch of the shields. Ten minutes in and the shields were at ninety-five while over a hundred and twenty vessels had now either been destroyed or disabled.

Now, though, things were turning. The entire shield was basically on fire and no more drones of either design could make it safely through. Only the Asgard Beam Weapons were of any use now. Shot after shot guaranteed at least the destruction of one or more vessels but at this rate it would take some time and some vessels could easily escape. The Ancient Pulse Weapons continued firing, but were not as powerful of the Plasma Beam Weapons. To prevent any escape, Sheppard ordered them to jump all around the battleground in the form of a five-pointed star.

After they exited hyperspace, they were set to creating as many drones of both types as quickly as possible before the weapons fire reached levels to prevent their safe exit of the shields. Then they would jump to another location somewhat on the opposite side of where they were and do it all over again. Again and again and again until the battle field was littered with drones fighting and colliding with enemy vessels all over the place.

A chair room like that on Aurora-class vessels was also installed in the Hephaestus-class vessels and the operator was having a hard time of things since he had to get re-orientated each time they jumped. Each jump allowed the enemy time to take advantage of the lull to destroy a bunch of our drones at a time.

By now, the Ha'taks had deployed all their gliders and they were busy hunting down our drones. After five jumps, thousands of drones fought against the thousands of gliders and well over two hundred Ha'taks and Al'kesh. The exterior shields were depleted to eighty-two percent now. The beam weapons constantly destroyed vessel after vessel as the Ancient Drones collided with vessels of all types. The Drones focused on the gliders primarily unless a few hundred could work together to fire on one vessel.

Hours later, the battle was now strongly leaning in the Tau'ri's favor. Less than a hundred enemy vessels were now still fighting. Their combined weapons fire was barely making a scratch. Their vessels were being destroyed at a greater increase as fewer and fewer vessels were effectively being outnumbered by the drones.

Some five hours of battle and the entire enemy fleet now laid motionless. Many vessels remained intact and their survivors were given a choice: surrender or be destroyed. Less than a hundred vessels decided they'd rather live as prisoners than die. Sheppard had the Asgard Matter creation devices set to creating hundreds of escape pods of our own design for the prisoners.

On the surface of the planet, the soldiers also surrendered and were beamed up to their temporary 'holding cells'. These escape pods could not be piloted by the occupant. The pod did provide nutrition and sanitary requirements so they could be held indefinitely. It seemed the galaxy was finally free from the tyranny of the Lucian Alliance.

* * *

TF Astria's second mission was to deploy a system of deep space satellites, while under cloak, throughout the galaxy. This would allow them a greater coverage of the on-goings of the universe as it would affect Earth. These satellites were placed just in range of each other so they could communicate with each and every other satellite. The satellite system could easily act as a safety net for the entire fleet, so long as they were in range.

In the event of a battle, a 'time capsule' could also be deployed. This would be a cloaked satellite left on the edge of the battle. Should the vessel be destroyed, the crew could be beamed off and saved in the 'time capsule'. It was unknown how long a human being would survive intact, though.

In time, the network would be connected throughout the galaxy. Should one of our ships be destroyed, the survivors would be beamed out and sent along the network until they reached the Delta site. This site was created to act as a safe haven for any crew members of destroyed vessels. She was basically an open-air collection of giant round pillars whose tops have been encircled with Ancient Transporter Beams. Thousands could be beamed down at the same time.

The Delta site was only accessible by transporter. The gate has an Iris that has been permanently welded shut, like the second gate. This was done to ensure the planet would never be discovered accidentally. Among being a way station of sorts, it would also serve as the last safe haven should Earth ever be destroyed. For now, she could receive thousands. In time, satellites would encircle the world allowing for billions.

To protect the planet and to avoid detection, thirty city ship shield emitters would be buried deep in the planet. Powered individually by three ZPMs each, it would be far more powerful than any other shield in the universe for its size. The shield would be powered down until needed. In the event of evacuation, the Delta Protocol would also automatically transport every Replicator on the planet as well as as much food and supplies as possible.

The planet would eventually be transformed into a world built with the most basic of luxuries. From there, who knows?

Around Earth similar satellites will be placed. They would be cloaked, like those around the Delta Site. It is unsure how the planet would be transformed. Whether with cities and metropolises or something else. Building more City Ships was discussed with strong support from many nations.

* * *

The question now became what to do with thousands of war prisoners, what with the war having been won. The Replicators were asked if they would work as prison guards to watch over a colony of enemy combatants. To ensure the prisoners looked after each other well and kindly and that they were not making any technologies that would aid in either their escape or their overpowering of the Replicators. A prison city would be created on one of the moons orbiting the Beta Site, one with no atmosphere or a poisonous one.

This city would be fully contained. It would contain fields for the prisoners to work to grow their food. They would have to tend animals for clothing and meat. They would have to harvest the trees to make shelters. Everything they would need to meet their basic necessities would be met in the very beginning in the form of water and food. Everything else they would have to work to make for themselves. The entire protective shell would be lined with hundreds of sensors to monitor the inhabitants.

They would be well looked after but would be kept busy to be kept from attempting to escape. If there were altercations the Replicators would gently detain the involved parties to ensure they could not hurt each other. Disputes and inner workings would be monitored but mostly left to the inhabitants. In the event of mass riots or escape attempts, all the prisoners would immediately be beamed back to their original escape pods in orbit.

* * *

It was clear the Hephaestus-class vessels were what was promised. The other four of the first round would be ready in less than a month. The design of the Ancient Drone ports proved very effective, so effective that a new design feature would be introduced to the Battle Jumpers. Instead of a store of Drones, each jumper would have their rear compartments lined with Ancient Matter Creation devices.

These amalgamations of Asgard and Ancient design, as well as with input from the Replicators, came together to make a sleeker and smaller design which would allow the Jumper to house two devices and still provide a walkway. These devices would be powered by the ZPM to create at least a thousand Ancient Drones before depletion. All Asgard Matter Creation devices in the fleet would be replaced for this much more advanced technology.

The Gate Room under Cheyenne Mountain would also be upgraded. The floor, walls and ceiling would be lined with twenty-five Ancient Matter Creation Devices. The old missile silo would be lined with a hundred Ancient Matter Creation Devices so that, if ever needed, five Jumpers could be created at a time and sent through the gate. This would greatly aid in planetary evacuation, if the worst ever came.

And every Hephaestus-class vessel would have their three hangar bays retrofitted with these devices as well. They would eventually hold a complement of thirty Battle Jumpers with the ability to make more in no time. Though, with their shields only being powered by one ZPM meant they were far less powerful than her parent ship. And since the shields are more closely lined on these vessels, it was unclear how often they would see battle.

* * *

The Daedalus-class vessels would also get an upgrade. Their two hangar bays would be each lined with twenty-five Ancient Matter Creation Devices. The long standing F-302s would be retired and the fleet would be now aided with squadrons of Battle Jumpers. A complement of eight Battle Jumpers armed with Ancient Matter Creation Devices replenishing their store of Ancient Drones would now accompany every BC-304 into battle. Also, every vessel of the fleet would have dialing devices installed to allow yet another means of escape.

* * *

Now that it has proven safe to dial Destiny, a midway station of sorts would be built to house the gate and allow for easy movement of items and people through the gate. The Replicators studied the data and constructed a mount that would eliminate the shaking of the gate.

A rotating crew complement would be stationed to watch over the station and neighborhood. A series of twenty-five cloaked satellites would encircle the station so that the fleet would have much better than fair warning should anyone attempt to get close. Though being in the void meant the risk of detection decreased.

This meant that no matter what Destiny faced in the next galaxy, she would have a permanent supply line. This will be especially helpful if they are not able to use the gates of this galaxy to resupply. Since Destiny could now easily withstand dozens of Command Ships, this supply line meant she would most assuredly make it through this galaxy and the rest after them. For however many centuries.

Next, a series of a satellites would populate the Pegasus galaxy and be connected via the satellites in the void surrounding the Destiny Midway Station.


	8. Chapter 8 - The Replicators

Chapter Eight - The Replicators

The safety of Earth and the increase and addition to our fleet have all been thanks to the Replicators. The Replicators knew and understood everything the Ancients had learned. They weren't the next best thing to having an Ancient, they were better because they were far more capable than their predecessors, and far more patient. They could make calculations faster and more accurately than their makers. They could adapt to their Earth charges who were obviously meant to inherit everything the Ancients had. The Replicators surpassed the Ancients.

As such, they were in great demand throughout Homeworld Command. Every vessel in the fleet boasted of at least ten Replicators. These Replicators helped with the day to day operations of the vessel while providing special support in times of need. They were amiable and were programmed never to harm anyone, human or otherwise. Each was modeled on an actual Ancient who had lived on Atlantis. They kindly looked over the crew members and their work and offered assistance when they thought the recipient would be open to learning. In fact, many of the crew regularly engaged the Replicators to learn everything they could. The only problem is the crew only understand the most basic of Ancient concepts.

Throughout Homeworld Command itself, Replicators could be found acting as advisers on all sorts of subjects. All the Replicators were connected via subspace and this allowed them to communicate and pool their resources. The President also had a Replicator on his staff to keep him updated on everything going on in the galaxy. This also allowed him to more easily and quickly respond to the problems of the universe and to give orders. The IOA would have one Replicator on their staff, mostly to inform them of the going-on's in the universe.

The Replicators were our direct connection to our own creators and everything they had learned. The Ancients may have seen the Replicators as mistakes but I would say they just didn't see them correctly. Ancient arrogance, perhaps, to believe a machine wouldn't be able to do a task better than them. We had no such arrogance. The Replicators were better at everything than us but we would use this to our advantage.

* * *

Rodney Mckay had been at work for months trying to make a working Wormhole Drive. Collaboration with the Replicators is when his work finally began to bear fruit. They jointly made a working prototype. Since the vessel might explode, though, the Replicators decided they would make the maiden voyage. The ship would travel from Earth to Abydos where the USS Avalon would be waiting. The rest of Task Force Astria would be scattered along the prototype's path.

The prototype came out early by a few thousand light years. Its emergency transponder beacon activated the second it exited the wormhole. The USS George Hammond was closest and was sent to rescue its sole Replicator occupant. Before they could even get back to Earth, the Replicator had analyzed all the data and concluded why the drive had failed. They said it was because the drive needed an Intergalactic Hyperdrive to work. It was decided they would reconfigure the systems on the USS Hephaestus to work as a Wormhole Drive.

The USS Hephaestus was chosen because it was the toughest vessel in the fleet. During construction, her hull had been reinforced with naquadah, carbon and trinium. It would be tougher than its predecessors. However, it was the strength of her shield that sealed the deal. Although Atlantis had a stronger shield, no one wanted to lose the ancient city on a test. True that they could now build more city ships, they did not yet have a way to backup all her data.

* * *

If this worked it would mean all the Hephaestus-class vessels, Daedalus-class vessels and Atlantis would be able to get anywhere in the universe in minutes. Destiny would never be more than a day or two from help and all the planets in the Milky Way and Pegasus would be under the constant protection of Earth. And Earth would never be far from any vessel in the fleet.

Using the Wormhole Drive required knowing everything about where the ship would come out. It would be far too easy to end up in the center of a sun or too close to a planet, so knowing exactly where to come out was of greatest importance. Right now, any vessel who wished to reach Destiny would first have to come out at the last place Atlantis was and then use the hyperdrive to get the rest of the way. After that, any other vessel would be able to come out at their last location.

In the Milky Way and Pegasus galaxies, this wouldn't be a problem especially since they now had, and would have soon, real-time data on everything happening in two galaxies. Every sun, planet and celestial body was being observed and recorded. Any commander would easily be able to pilot their vessel anywhere with ease. Now, almost every vessel in the fleet could reach any world in moments. Once Atlantis returns to its duties in Pegasus, every world would have a swift response to Wraith incursions.

The only possible pilot for such a drive is, of course, the Replicators. No one mortal could ever hope to be able to. The Ancients themselves couldn't; but Replicators are not mortal and are therefore only limited by their creators. But their creators didn't limit them with their own limitations, only limitations meant to safeguard all life and the pursuit of knowledge. They exceeded them in their abilities to manipulate the universe around us.

* * *

The Replicators finished the refit in about a week and ran every scenario possible in that time. The vessel would make its first test by taking the same run as the prototype. Task Force Astria would be in place in case the vessel needed help. Everything was ready to go so Colonel Sheppard gave the order to engage the drive. It was a wonder to watch as the vessel seemed to jump inch by inch until the entire vessel was gone. Moments later she came out close to Abydos without any trouble. The test was deemed an absolute success. The refit of the entire fleet would take about three months. At that time, Atlantis would be returning to the Pegasus galaxy.

It would take at least this long if not longer because the entire energy systems on the Daedalus-class vessels had to be overhauled to be able to channel that much power. They would be receiving their third ZPM to be able to power the Wormhole Drive. They would have a back-up console installed as well, but because of its small size only one could be in use at a time. During battle or while using the Wormhole Drive, if all three ZPMs should be depleted, the system would automatically switch over to the backup.

Because of the massive energy requirements, the Hephaestus-class vessels would have a fourth console with three ZPMs integrated into her power systems to provide the energy required. Atlantis would get another console room in its main tower to power their Wormhole drive. Atlantis would have the power from fifteen ZPMs at its control at any one time while the Hephaestus-class vessels would have twelve. These had to be the best powered vessels anywhere, well exceeding the output of most suns. When Atlantis returned to Pegasus she would be taking with her a wing of five Hephaestus-class vessels along with Task Force Atlantis.

During the refit, the Hephaestus-class vessels would have an additional five Ancient Drone port launchers installed. As well as five more Asgard Plasma Beam Weapons. Atlantis would have three more Asgard Plasma Beam Weapons installed on each pier to bring her total number to forty-eight. An additional Asgard Neutrino-Ion Generator would be installed on each pier to provide additional power to the Beam Weapons, two per pier. Her drone storage rooms would see ten Ancient Matter Creation Devices installed in each room so that during battle her stores of hundreds of thousands of drones could easily be replenished.

First, however, before the refit of TF Atlantis, they would be sent back to Pegasus to deploy the satellite network. Once that was in place, Atlantis could make a return to frighten even the bravest of Wraith.

* * *

The Replicators were more than just simple engineers or teachers, they could also reconfigure the space inside of their 'bodies'. Since all they really needed to maintain the appearance of a human being is the exterior, the interior could house anything. They could even make and house a shield generator powerful enough to shield two people without the use of a ZPM. A 'backpack' of sorts could be fashioned to a Replicator's back to hold a ZPM. Thus powered, they could easily protect a party of ten or fifteen people. They would also be able to create a cloak big enough for a party of ten with a ZPM.

Since they know everything and understand everything the Ancients had written about, they also understood Merlin's research and how his phase technology works. So long as they had physical contact, they could take any person or vessel out of phase with ease. Now anyone on foot, or on Atlantis, could explore the galaxy out of phase. All they needed was some sort of physical connection with the Replicator, whether with physical contact or contact with a vessel. Testing revealed a vessel could travel in hyperspace out of phase. A vessel could not use the Wormhole Drive out of phase though because the shields were needed to maintain the vessel's integrity while in the wormhole.

Because of power requirements, a cloak and a shield can't be used at the same time by the same Replicator. However, working independently, one Replicator could shield while another cloaked that shield and all those in it. Though, with the use of phasing which not only takes us out of phase, but also makes the individual invisible to everyone else, this option would be more overkill than anything.

* * *

With their new abilities, and their old ability to change their appearance, they were the perfect spies. With the Supergate still intact, there remained a way to get to the original Alteran galaxy. The USS Hephaestus would get the mission just in case they might need to defend themselves against an Ori Mothership. Colonel Sheppard ordered the Supergate dialed and, out of phase, went to the Alteran home galaxy.

There wasn't anyone around the gate, even though they knew we could dial their gate they didn't seem to worried about us invading their space. Should this make us more optimistic or cautious? They obviously didn't think of us as as much of a threat as we did them. It has been almost over a year since the Arc of Truth, maybe they assumed we wouldn't be coming back. But we have to because our origins, however indirectly, start in this galaxy. What we could learn, not only about our past but also about their technological understanding.

Once there, they took scans around the gate so that they could use their Wormhole Drive to get back here. Now that they were through, the gate was no longer necessary. Now they could use their Wormhole Drives to return to Earth whenever they wanted and they could reach the Alterran galaxy from the Milky Way. The location of the Alteran home galaxy was now known to all at Homeworld Command.

A group of fifteen Replicators with their own Puddle Jumpers would gather as much information about these people as possible. The Tinkerer, as the USS Hephaestus was also known as, would visit their fifteen most populated planets and drop off a Replicator in their Puddle Jumper out of phase. They would learn their language and customs. Most importantly, they would find out if an alliance was possible. These two peoples shared the same ancestry after all.

In the meantime, they would sneak onto an Ori Mothership to study every inch. I say sneak when really they just walk right on since they'll be out of phase. They would infiltrate the city of Celestis and learn everything there was. They would infiltrate everywhere. It was hoped a friendship could be established. It would after all be beneficial to each race. With the help of the Replicators, they could easily be taught how to make use of the technology left behind. Until then, though, they would go by the motto: trust, but verify.

* * *

From now on, the Replicators would act as the fleet's science officers. Aboard all Daedalus-class, Hephaestus-class, Atlantis and Puddle Jumpers, Replicators would protect our fleet with knowledge and give us the upper hand in battle. With their phasing technology, every vessel would be able to venture out into and study the universe in security and safety. Even Destiny would now be able to phase giving them yet another defense against the dangers of the Universe.

Now Destiny was most assured that she would be able to survive any danger. Should she encounter more Command Ships who wish to weaken Destiny by blockading the suns, then Destiny could just phase until she is so far in no drone could survive then phase out and harvest stellar matter. Then before exiting, she could phase again and continue on her merry way. Even out of phase, she would be able to study the universe and the background radiation. The only problem was that the gate couldn't connect to the outside world and no gate could connect with Destiny.

On Destiny, her main Replicator adviser would be Alloron. He lived on Atlantis in the years before she left Earth and spent millennia on her in the Pegasus galaxy. He died millions of years before the Wraith even came into existence. He had made a life of studying Destiny who, by his time, had already been going for several million years. He had hoped to visit her and some of the planets in her path. He never made a plea, though, because the council was soundly focused on the upcoming move to the Pegasus galaxy, which took over a thousand years. Alloron would accompany Lt. Scoot, Msgt Greer and Eli through the gate from now on.

On Atlantis, Ganos Lal would be providing assistance once again. She first designed the systems to teach Lantean children the basic systems on Atlantis. She was the clear choice after she basically gave her life for two galaxies. Her memory would live on in the hope that she might one day win against the Orici, Adria. It was secretly hoped, by some, that by bringing her memory back to life for those under her protection might ultimately give Ganos some power by which she can ensure victory. Until then, the Replicators were put to the task of studying Merlin's research to see if there was a way to direct the pulse or anything that would allow them to imprison Adria. There was little hope, though, since the Ancients now far surpassed the Replicators. And they seemed more than content that Ganos was out of their way.


	9. Chapter 9 - The Fleet

Chapter Nine - The Fleet

We find General Carter on Atlantis, in her office, going over the current standing of the fleet. Atlantis has landed in the Pacific Ocean to undergo the replacement of her Wormhole Drive. Since her drive burnt out trying to get to Earth, it would have to be completely replaced. Atlantis had her cloak engaged, just in case. The view was very much like that back in Pegasus and General Carter felt nostalgic for the year she spent there. Soon, she thought, and what a fight we would give them.

Thanks to the tireless work of the Replicators, four more BC-304s would join the ranks going back to Pegasus. The Chinese would be getting the Fenghuang (the Phoenix), the Russians the RFS Peter the Great, the English HMS Queen Elizabeth and the French Le Charlemagne. Four Hephaestus-class vessels would soon be complete adding the Zhang Fei, the RFS Iliya Moorometz, HMS Richard the Lionheart, aka the Lionheart, and La Baguette to the fleet that would be returning to Pegasus. In French, baguette means stick. The bread we all know and love got its name because it looks like a stick and so does the Hephaestus-class Ancient warship. All, except the French, named their Hephaestus-class vessels after great warriors from their homelands. This marked the Russian's first intergalactic vessel named after a woman.

This would bring the fleet to twenty BC-304s, five Hephaestus-class vessels and Atlantis. The USS Daedalus, the USS Odyssey, the USS Apollo, the USS George Hammond, the USS Pegasus and the USS Artemis all make up TF Atlantis; the USS Avalon, the Sun Tzu, the RFS Chekov, HMS William Shakespeare and Le Plongeur make up TF Astria; the USS Hestia, the Tianxia, the RFS Catherine the Great, HMS Nottingham and La Bagnole make up TF Earth; the Fenghuang, the RFS Peter the Great, HMS Queen Elizabeth and Le Charlemagne bring up the rear.

* * *

While the Hephaestus-class vessels were being built and the fleet was undergoing refit, a massive survey mission of the Milky Way was under way. Now that they could create as many Jumpers as they wanted, they were going to use these Jumpers to catalog the planets the gate could dial. A sole Replicator pilot would undertake this task, who would be able to conduct the survey while out of phase. Fifty planets at a time would be cataloged by a veritable fleet of Jumpers.

Once they had completely catalogued a planet they would dial the next one on their list and repeat the process. Once every planet had been scanned they would return to the SGC to upload their final findings to Atlantis. While they are conducting the surveys, all that they learn will be immediately accessible to the other Replicators and the Earth fleet. It was expected to take at least three months.

To begin, five jumpers were created at a time and sent through the gate where one would start his survey of the planet while the remaining four would dial up the planet on their list. In this way, the gate on Earth was only dialed ten times to speed up deployment.

The gate was dialed first then the Jumpers were created. The Replicators were then beamed on, who then piloted them through the gate. All in all, it took a little over an hour. The gate could not, however, be dialed by a Jumper out of phase.

The first vessel would be out of phase. The other four would dial the gate before going out of phase. This might seem like a disadvantage but a vessel could phase-in, dial the gate at any distance and then phase out to go through. So long as it wouldn't take longer than thirty-eight minutes to make it through.

* * *

Since anything out of phase would easily pass through the Iris, the United States military decided that only the Replicators would have the ability to use Merlin's phasing technology. It was hoped this would ensure it would never fall into enemy hands. In case this does happen though, a Replicator will be on duty 24/7 out of phase to monitor those coming and going through the gate.

The Replicators would also take over all communications. Data and communiques would be transmitted via subspace using Replicator encryptions. The Replicators would also be in charge of distributing the data acquired by the Satellite Network.

* * *

The goal of the survey would be to learn which planets were populated and how densely, the health of the peoples and their current ability to take care of themselves, how many planets had been occupied by the Goa'uld and which planets needed immediate help.

* * *

With her refit done, the USS Hephaestus was ready to be deployed. With the only threat to the peoples of this galaxy mostly vanquished, the Tinkerer could now provide relief aid. In its three hangar bays, pallets beyond counting could be created and beamed down to any number of planets.

The Goa'uld wished to keep a significant portion of the population as a poor as possible to ensure their dominion. A way of saying their god could banish whoever to poverty just like them if they didn't obey. We would change that by giving them the things they needed: farming equipment, medical supplies, tools to help rebuild, cloth to make clothes and more. We would also help by beaming away the shanty towns of the past and in their place creating from the ground up homes fit for human beings.

As the refits of the fleet were finished, each vessel in the fleet would help in providing the former slaves, most of all, and the Jaffa the tools and material to rebuild their worlds. New worlds would be founded, as well, as the former slaves who still harbor grudges against the Jaffa seek out to find a home absent their presence. The Tau'ri fleet would help by relocating any who wished to a new world and providing them with the same tools and materials.

Those who so wished could also be relocated to worlds ripe with harvest but poor in hands. A portion of the yield would go to their respective planets after they had finished and returned home. New farmlands would be founded and nurtured with the knowledge of the Ancients. Replicators would visit world after world teaching these peoples the best way to get the most out of their fields and hardwork. Technologies would be given sparingly as elements within the former Goa'uld domain have already tried to forcibly take control. It would be foolish at this stage to give any technology that could be used against us or them. We would rather show them a better way in the hopes of friendship one day.

* * *

A new type of vessel would begin construction soon. It would be based on the Ancients science vessel, three of which could land on Atlantis. The first would be named the USS Copernicus. The engine and engine room would be at the rear. Hugging the 'walls', 'ceiling' and 'floor' would be enough room for a ZPM control room. There would be three interspersed along with control rooms, auxiliary rooms and, most of all, quarters. There would be a break in both walls for two hangar doors. She would have a complement of thirty-eight crew members and twenty-five Replicators. Her complement would increase when needed and when space allowed.

The remaining interior would be completely empty. On the outside of this 'bubble' would be a hundred and twenty-five Ancient Matter Creation Devices. These devices would be used to recreate the inside to whatever was needed. It would be able to create twelve floors, fifteen total with the permanent floors on the top and bottom and the command floor included. The bridge with a command floor would be on the top like the Aurora-class vessels. The engine room would contain three ZPMs as well to power its Intergalactic Hyperdrive and Wormhole Drive. In the event these ZPMs are ever depleted, power would be drawn from the other nine ZPMs directly. These vessels would also be able to easily reach even Destiny.

This would be a multi-purpose vessel. It would be able to act as a science vessel, by creating floors filled with labs and offices. Or act as an aid vessel, by creating, inside its hollow interior, clothing, medicine and raw materials in massive bulk amounts. It could also help in building and rebuilding by creating gigantic sections to be assembled on site. Or it could act as an auxiliary vessel in battle, by quickly increasing our numbers of Ancient and Tau'ri drones. It could even become a hospital or a transport, cargo or evacuation vessel or even a miniature shipyard.

It would only be armed with five Ancient Drone Launcher Ports because it would only need to use these in defense against minor threats or to ensure her escape. During battle, she would be protected by the drones she would create and by the vessels she was aiding. She would still be well protected with one almost impenetrable shield powered by the ZPMs. She wasn't meant to go into battle all by herself, though she could.

Twenty-Five vessels were slated for construction and pushed to the front of the line. With their ability to create massive components and structures, they would greatly help in constructing the new City Ship. With hundreds of Replicators working around the clock, the first five were completed in about a week. With their completion, they could help build the other vessels much faster. As more vessels were completed, more vessels were completed much quicker. All in all they were finished in a little over two weeks, almost a week shy of the completion of the shipyard.

* * *

The IOA made a strong plea, though they'd call it a demand, to have another city ship built at once. Even though Homeworld Command intended to build more city ships, with the IOA's unconditional support meant they didn't have to worry about dirty tricks meant to slow down the City Ship's completion as a way to blackmail them. The IOA's ability to exert any form of control over the SGC or Homeworld Command basically evaporated with the large scale installation on our vessels and in our facilities of Ancient Matter Creation Devices. Their money was of little concern.

To build a structure capable of building a city ship would take longer than it would to complete the shipyard, using just the Replicators. In lieu of a structure, they would use the Replicators to make the Copernicus-class vessels. After the completion, the Replicators would help in assembling the replicated pieces and building it as well, especially the engines, computers and gate. They greatly speed up completion by gathering raw materials that the Replicators could mold exactly as needed. This raw material could be beamed up by a vessel in orbit then transmitted through the gate either to a vessel, the shipyard or a warehouse on the planet.

The City Ship would be built on American soil, hidden by a massive Cloak. Here, the vessel would be constructed with the help of the Copernicus-class vessels who would build the vessel with her Ancient Matter Creation Devices. Their transporters would be used to beam down resources sent through the gate and to assemble the massive city. The Replicators were confident it would be finished and operational at the same time as the rest of the fleet. Utopia would have all the same upgrades and a gate room like Atlantis.

Being such a very destructive weapon as well as a city, it was decided by all that no single nation would ever be able to call one theirs exclusively. Instead, they would each be manned and operated by all the nations of Earth. Like her sister, she would have a complement of six BC-304s and three Science Vessels, one day. As she would be going into battle, a General of the United States Air Force would be her first commander. On her return to Earth, she would be under the command of a civilian.

* * *

To help maintain and increase the fleet of Earth, Ganymede, Jupiter's largest moon, would be hollowed out and fitted to aid in repair and construction. The moon would split open on one side with the use of two massive doors while the interior atmosphere would be maintained by a shield. Though, vessels would enter and exit mainly by phasing out. The shipyard would be built in a natural celestial body so as to remain hidden in plain sight. Everything the Ancients knew about keeping a place hidden were employed, especially maintaining its mass artificially so its orbit wouldn't be affected. With the help of hundreds of Ancient Matter Creation Devices and Replicators, our fleet would be able to expand at a greater rate.

Since TF Earth remained behind after their refits, they were sent to take on this massive undertaking. So long as Earth had enemies, TF Earth would remain in its own solar system. They would work together to beam out, little by little, the interior while beaming in the shipyard piece by piece at the same time. It would require a few weeks work, around the clock, to get the shipyard operational.

By the time the shipyard would be operational, it was hoped that its first customer would be the mostly buried city ship in the Pegasus galaxy. TF Atlantis was ordered to negotiate the trade of the city ship. The USS Artemis was tasked with dropping off our negotiator before moving on to deploy the satellite network.

The negotiator would have the authority to offer anything for the exchange of the vessel. Well. almost anything - they wouldn't be giving weapons or ships. It was assumed they would want a replacement for their home so many different cities had been planned out by the Replicators. Once an agreement has been reached, the Tinkerer would be sent to fulfill it and help repair the ship to make it able to fly.

During negotiations, a team of forty Replicators in five Jumpers would tag along out of phase and start a complete scan so that those on Earth could begin replicating replacements. After the agreement is reached, the Replicators would also start repairing her to be able to fly. Her support structure, engine and shields would have to be repaired before she could make the voyage home. She would just barely be repaired enough to fly herself to Ganymede.

* * *

To increase our knowledge of the Wraith, fifteen Replicators would be dropped off to board Wraith vessels during a cull. The Hammond would drop off the spies at the first opportunity, until then it would be deploying the satellite network with the others. Entirely while out of phase, Fifteen Puddle Jumpers would be created in the hangar bays where they also made the components for the satellites. Fifteen extra Replicators had boarded the vessel and would disembark to learn everything about the Wraith and their technology once they could be located.

* * *

All in all, Atlantis would be returning to Pegasus with ten BC-304s, five Hephaestus-class vessels, five Copernicus-class vessels, three hundred and fifty Battle Jumpers, several hundreds of thousands of Ancient Drones and the capability to create hundreds of thousands more, the ability to create a drone army of hundreds or thousands or hundreds of thousands and one of the strongest shields in existence. Travelling on her would be three Copernicus-class vessels as well as her six BC-304 escort. Two more Science Vessels would be tagging along. She would be accompanied by two more City Ships, Utopia and Olympus.

After the war, Utopia would return to the Milky Way and act as the new Stargate Command as well as become every scientist's playground. The City Ships would be uploaded with everything on Atlantis. They would act as back-ups for everything the Ancients had learned and allow more people the opportunity to study it.

* * *

She would need all of this just to combat the Wraith from what the Replicators report. Knowing that our planet numbered in the billions, the Wraith First thought nothing of creating millions of Wraith drones. Todd wasn't the only one to steal ZPMs from the Replicator world. The planet had boasted of hundreds all over its surface. A small handful of Wraith loyal to the Queen had found their way onto to Todd's ship and while the rest were worried about the battle, a group of twenty piloted their three vessels away from the action and towards calmer waters.

On the other side of the planet they were lucky enough to find one of their new labs meant to create dozens of ZPMs at a time. The lab, ironically enough, had been created to help power the fleet that would eradicate the human race living in Pegasus. They were able to steal thirty of these devices.

Nine were immediately put to use creating drones while nine were used to grow more ships. Nine would be used to make nine Superhives and the remaining three would go to the First's own Mega Hive, making hers the strongest in the galaxy. She was well guarded by her honor guard and twelve regular Hive Ships. She was further protected by twenty-five cruisers.

She had spent the last two years increasing the size of her fleet and by bringing more and more Wraith to her side. Her vessels now numbered over a thousand with more still to be found. She assumes she has won since Atlantis has not returned to Pegasus but she would not be caught unaware. She would rather have her troops feeding on each other than be outnumbered by the enemy.

The rest of her fleet traveled in packs anywhere from twenty-five to fifty hive ships with three times as many Cruisers. Out of the thousand habitable worlds, hundreds had been completely culled. Not one life was left, only abandoned villages and cities.

Hundreds of planets still boasted of life with many allies on them.

* * *

Up Next: Chapter Ten - The Next Galaxy


	10. Chapter 10 - The Next Galaxy

For some reason, I thought the Command Ships were present in the first galaxy, apologies.

-Additions and changes will be underlined.-

Chapter Ten - The Next Galaxy

Life on Destiny was quickly getting better as crew members showered and changed into new clothes. New clothes would be a regular thing now that they had several rooms installed with Ancient Matter Creation Devices. Whatever a crew member could want, they could easily get. It couldn't make food, though, but soap, sheets, blankets, sweaters and the like were now everywhere. It could even create books or movies and, most important of all, water. Now that they had a permanent supply line, anything scanned on Earth could easily be replicated on Destiny. They would have every comfort.

The Replicators could make use of the Ancient Communication Stones and swap their 'consciousness' with another Replicator. It doesn't work between a Replicator and a human for some reason. This would allow everything learned in the Milky Way and Pegasus galaxies to also be known by the Replicators on Destiny and vice versa. All they would have to do is be present in the Milky Way and they would have everything automatically downloaded into their mechanical brains. Any new technologies would also be shared in this manner. Since they could transfer information in this manner, the Wormhole Drives would easily be able to travel directly to Destiny, with the scans provided by the Replicators.

They now boasted a complement of ten Replicators who would take over the regular maintenance from the Ancient Repair Drones. The repair drones would be retired. They would also be entrusted with repairing and upgrading Destiny from now on. For billions of years to come, the Replicators would maintain Destiny so she would be able to reach the farthest of galaxies. They would do this by maintaining her and replacing her parts whenever necessary. They would be able to protect themselves while repairing the exterior by projecting a skin-tight shield around themselves. They could also visit any planets where a shielded puddle jumper could survive. Her mission would now continue indefinitely, ensuring she would finish it one day. Ultimately, with the Replicators taking our place exploring the universe.

With the Replicators ability to make ZPMs, they too could have a stockpile meant for the Puddle Jumpers who went through the gate. This would allow for an almost impenetrable shield. They could be used to visit the worlds with gates that would be hazardous to carbon-based lifeforms. They would be able to survey all the planets the seed ships had put a gate on.

One more upgrade they would make would be to install Ancient Transporter Sensors onto the exterior of Destiny. The crew didn't want to change Destiny too much so in lieu of installing Ancient Drone ports, those rooms installed with Ancient Matter Creation Devices could be used to make the Ancient Drones. Each room would have their walls lined with empty storage racks like those on Atlantis. During battle, the Drones that had already been created and would be beamed outside of the ship to attack its foe. Like all the vessels, city ships and facilities under the command of Homeworld Command, Destiny's entire interior was covered by transporter sensors.

* * *

There were talks of adding Asgard Plasma Beam Weapons, but many argued this wasn't a military vessel. It was an intergalactic exploration vessel meant to peacefully study the universe. If she were seen as more of a threat than as some peculiar oddity that can defend herself, she might become more of a target and therefore get more attention than she wants. She would maintain the strategy that has ensured this vessel endured long before them, mainly with her impenetrable shields.

Now that she was in better than original condition, they would continue their journey. They jumped into FTL and traveled at Destiny's lowest speed as they waited for the three hour window to expire. Once closer in, they would be able to connect to the closest gates in the next galaxy.

* * *

Everyone was in the control interface room looking over the sensor data being transmitted from the gates in range. It was strange though, they were receiving information about a lot more gates than they were used to. Either these gates were more advanced than the ones in the previous galaxy or there was something definitely different about this one. Once they brought up the map they realized they were receiving telemetry from every gate in the galaxy, no matter its distance. Many of which boasted of environments ideal for carbon-based life. All of those also boasted of a variety of elements that could only be 'man-made'. It seemed that not only was this galaxy populated, it was densely populated.

The bridge crew was feeling both hopeful and cautious. They hoped they had seen the last of the Command Ships. They hoped they originated in that galaxy and had not ventured past it. But something tells me such vessels don't confine themselves so easily. This could, in fact, be their very galaxy of origin.

They could have been created long ago to combat an enemy so much more powerful they needed something that could rival the Wraith in numbers and these remaining vessels either followed them or ventured out in search of more technologies to destroy. They probably became inert because no life existed there anymore. Or they merely wished to subjugate an entire galaxy and this was the most expedient. They might have been created to fight off an invasion. Were they invaded by another galaxy? Could this, then, be the galaxy of their enemy? Would they be our friend or our foe?

They hadn't explored much of the last galaxy. There was so much they still didn't know. Some had discussed sending the Tinkerers to have a look after the war with the Wraith.

* * *

Not only were they receiving data from every gate, they had access to every gate as well. Just on the edge and they could already gate to the farthest gate on the opposite side of the galaxy. Colonel Young wanted to be hopeful about this, but chances were such a people or peoples could easily gain access to this ship. They clearly understood the gate system better than they could. Such a people were clearly very advanced.

Who were these beings who could not only make use of the gate system, but improve on it? From their present location, they had access to every gate in the galaxy. This seemed to be too good to be true.

"What if it's on our end? We have just overhauled the entire energy storage system. We could be seeing more gates because we have more power," said Eli.

"We're not just seeing more, Eli, we're seeing all of them. That wouldn't just be because we've got more juice," replied Rush.

"Maybe we should just try gating to one of the farther worlds and see what happens."

"And if they're hostile? If it really was because of them that the gate system works better, they would have no problem dialing us up and even though we got two Irises during the upgrades they could still be able to get past them. It could mean our deaths."

"Yeah, that sounds bad. Maybe we shouldn't."

"If we don't, we'll be stuck here on the edge. Eventually, we'll be rescued but who knows when that will be. If we don't follow the path the seed ships laid out for us, we'll quickly run out of resources with no means of replenishing them but from home. This would help us but what about those who come after us in a few million years?

The entire Earth fleet is now engaged in providing relief aid to an entire galaxy while also preparing to return to Pegasus. It could be months or longer before anyone could be sent to get us. While it's true almost any vessel could get to us, none can be spared right now.

Even the Copernicus-class vessels can't come and get us. Even though a good portion of the Milky Way is on better footing, hundreds are still in need of help. Ten are staying behind to help these worlds. Ten will be providing aid in Pegasus while the war wages. The remaining five are part of the war effort.

We either go forward, stay put or go backwards."

"Eloquent as ever, Colonel Young. But we are still just on the outer edge, we could check out the local neighborhood and get a general impression. Or we just skirt the outer edge of this galaxy, no need to pass through. It will take longer but perhaps safer. If they are just advanced enough to understand the gate system they might not be able to get past our defenses. With a supply line from home, we should be able to withstand almost anything they've got." finished Rush.

"Let's just gate to the closest planet and see what's what. We can jump into FTL at any moment if things seem hairy and come up with something when that happens."

* * *

The closest planet also boasted of the fewest elements out of all the planets. It was hoped that meant it was either abandoned or loosely populated. Of course, for all they know, it could just mean there isn't a huge presence around the gate.

They dialed the gate and sent the Kino through. Around the gate was nothing at all. The gate seemed to be completely abandoned. And there was nothing in the sights of the Kino. It seems this planet was completely abandoned.

It was decided they would visit this planet thanks to their new ability to create Puddle Jumpers. Scott, Greer, Eli and Alloron would pilot their shielded Jumper to view this world firsthand. Four more Jumpers would be sent out of phase to catalog the entire planet. With no countdown, meant they could take on this massive undertaking. They would easily be able to study the far side of the planet by travelling directly through it. It would take at least five hours.

Halfway through, a small outpost was found. It was well hidden and buried deep in the ground. Scott went to investigate. There were no doors or anyway to get in but by transporting. A Kino was beamed down by the team. The structure itself was big, but its corridors and rooms were no taller than three and a half feet. Not even enough room for humans to walk around comfortably. Several more Kinos were beamed down to map out the structure.

There were seven floors total with many quarters interspersed throughout. To get from floor to floor was nothing but holes in the floor, no ladders or other means to get up and down. There were what appeared to be a few offices and conference rooms but it didn't seem to be for anything other than a meeting place or as a place for a respite. There were no screens anywhere or buttons of any kind. The walls were bare and sparsely decorated.

They decided to send a Kino out of phase so they could take a peek behind the walls. Throughout they found technology they couldn't even really begin to believe. There were crystals but they seemed more needed to make a variety of colors. Inside greens, blues, reds, yellows and purples shone brightly. Tiny balls of light shot throughout the lights from and into the crystals. It looked like a brain interacting. It was far from anything they or the Replicators had ever seen and couldn't even begin to decipher even the tiniest component.

These lights were contained in honeycombs connected like a giant hive. Crystals connected each honeycomb through which tiny balls of light shot constantly throughout the entire facility. The honeycomb wound around the entire structure, above and below. On the exterior walls were hundreds of different sensors. The creators, if they still existed, probably knew they were here.

* * *

On their way back to the gate, they took more time to study the gate. The gate itself was not like the other gates they had encountered so far. Instead of the familiar Destiny-style gates, there stood something that bore a striking resemblance to the gates in the Milky Way Galaxy. They were built with naquadah. It was guessed to allow the gate to store more power at a time and thus allow it to form wormholes with farther gates. The gate otherwise still acted like other Destiny-style gates.

Off to the side was what clearly looked like a dialing device. It was a tall pedestal, bigger at the bottom, skinnier as it got to the middle and got bigger again towards the top. It rose to the middle of Scott's stomach and had a hexagonal shape on top. The top was slanted at a forty-five degree angle. Inside the hexagon were the gate symbols, all thirty-six, inside smaller hexagons.

* * *

They not only rebuilt the gate but also made their very own dialing devices. Who were these very short short beings with technology so alien it defies analysis? Their technology was nothing like the Command Ships which definitely gave the crew of Destiny a little hope. They still didn't know enough to feel confident though. Why were the pedestals so tall for beings who were so very short? They could still be hostile, far more hostile than the Command Ships.

With no signs of life or anything else of use, they decided to continue on into the galaxy. Mostly out of curiosity and because the thought of staying behind now that they were well shielded by the best the Ancients had seemed far too foolish. Her shields were just as powerful as Atlantis', even if she wasn't as well powered. She could still easily withstand a heavy assault. So far, the inhabitants didn't seem hostile. What we had found wasn't a military outpost, as far as we can tell.

* * *

Once everything was learned they returned to Destiny. The Jumpers were reabsorbed and the Replicators went to extrapolate what they could, if anything, from what they had seen. Anything of importance would be relayed but they weren't exactly optimistic. The scans from the jumpers yielded very little. They knew the facility was powered by some sort of naturally occurring crystal that was at least two thousand years old. They knew the structure had been constructed, but not how. Nothing more.

* * *

Negotiations went well and the royal family amiably accepted that a city be built for them with plumbing, large quarters and open gardens. They were especially amiable after they were shown a few interior designs with gold decorations, cutlery and embroideries interspersed among walls the same color as the city ship. The furnishings were luxurious throughout so even the poorest among them resided in quarters equal to that of the royal family.

They hoped one day to return and rebuild the various farms around the city so even the farmers may find luxurious comfort at home. Until then, they would be proud of the city they left behind. It would spread out like a spiral so that the city reached out far from the center. It would be built in the middle of their farmlands so that the city's 'arms' could spread out half their length.

Ancient transporters like those on Atlantis would be interspersed throughout the city all the way to the tips of its spiral. With the very tip of each of the six spiral arms getting an Ancient Transporter Booth. Anyone in the city was only seconds away from any part of it. And those on the farms were not very far from the luxuries of city life. For such a people, it was believed that they wouldn't be able to pierce the inner workings. To ensure they couldn't, any who attempted even the slightest intrusion would find the entire transporter system shut down for an hour. After that, another intrusion would shut the system down for three days, then three months, then forever by completely destroying all its components. We wanted to help them, not give them something to study.

The city would also be built much bigger than its current inhabitants needed so that they would have room to grow. The structure boasted of material completely resistant to stains and dust and would remain clean forever with or without residents. This planet would be closely monitored by the satellite network. Should the Wraith ever come, they would make a swift return to defend the city they were so very proud of.

It took all of two days for the royal family to readily agree to the trade, seeing as how their current home was almost completely depleted with no possible way of repairing it in sight. They had no way to make something that could power it. They knew they were never going to prosper stuck in a crumbling home. This offer was better than they could have ever hoped for.

Once everything was squared away, the Replicators immediately took to repairing the ship under the surface. The support structure was on the top of the list, then the engines and shields. Communication would also be repaired as soon as possible. The current inhabitants would be undisturbed as the city was repaired underneath them, the Replicators would avoid areas with their presence. The city would be completed a week before Olympus would take off from her surface. During this time the Replicators would repair those areas they couldn't get to before.

* * *

Less than a week after TF Atlantis was deployed to Pegasus, the Ancient City Ship was well under way to being repaired so she could make the journey home. In a few days, the Tinkerer would arrive to help rebuild the city and to help unbury her. They were given a deadline of three weeks. After that and the city ship would not likely be fully operational when the rest of the fleet was finished.

* * *

The city was built rather quickly because the Replicators had already written a program to assemble it in the most efficient way. While it was being built, eight Puddle Jumpers went to start unburying the city with their transporter beams. They couldn't beam as much away at a time, but they would certainly make a dent allowing the Tinkerer to more quickly remove the remaining dirt.

Many of her buildings had tumbled long ago, so only those which were needed for space flight were repaired. In the center, only stubs remained while on the spires, piles of wreckage lay on all three spires. A few buildings in the center were rebuilt but otherwise the surface was almost completely flat. It was a sad sight but Olympus would rise again, stronger than ever before.

* * *

The city got its name as a homage to the Greeks and the myths that formed their characters and culture, who ultimately shaped us as a people. Olympus was where very powerful, or maybe just more advanced, beings altered and affected the peoples of the world through indirect actions. The Ancients say they never interfere but is that to say they never do anything indirectly? A person diverted, or ship slowed just a little, a tire flattened - there were so many ways the effects of the world could be changed through their causes.

The Greek gods never acted directly in the lives of their worshipers, except by impregnation. We know some of the Ancients had children with the natives of Earth. The ATA gene wouldn't be present otherwise, except of course if it was put there purposefully through science.

We are not gods but the city was built by a race so much more advanced than us that they might as well have been gods. The name was meant to honor the vessel not the people in her insides. The name seemed very appropriate since she was acting in some part on behalf of her creators, to destroy the enemy they could not.

* * *

Less than two days shy of two weeks the vessel took off from the planet's surface, broke orbit and flew off into hyperspace. The ship performed as expected and easily navigated hyperspace. Four days later, she dropped out of hyperspace just outside of Ganymede. The shipyard has been complete for a few days and was in full swing producing replacement parts for the ship and her city on top. By the time she arrived, twenty percent of her structure had been created and stored.

The vessel stalked toward the celestial body while she was brought out of phase. She passed through her exterior and phased in. Tractor beams lining the walls moved her into place. It would take about two months to reassemble the old city ship with the help of thousands of Replicators and to refit her with the upgrades Atlantis already has. But she would be ready to go back to Pegasus with the rest of the fleet.

To speed up the process and to give the people of Earth another advantage in the wars of tomorrow, every Replicator would have sight-to-sight transporters installed. They would even be able to take at most ten people with them at a time. This would allow them to more quickly move around the city ship and shipyard.

They were even able to create a semi-plastic film, about as thick as a piece of paper, that you would apply to your skin. The film would be absorbed by your non-dominant arm. Among many other things, this would allow the individual to also be able to transport sight-to-sight. This device would provide a holographic 'heads-up' display, even over clothing, to use the transporter, to dial the gate or to scan the local environment. It was designed so that it could never be taken from a person and so that the technology wouldn't fall into enemy hands, even if the arm is severed. The device won't come off unless unlocked by the user and would decay with the body upon death.

Since it was impossible to steal, it was decided that these films would be installed with Merlin's phasing technology. The user would phase in and out by placing two fingers together on their arm and swiping, in whichever direction, so they could quickly get out of any situation. No back-ups would be stored, only those needed would be created. Every member of Homeworld Command was now well protected with the ability to phase and beam at their fingertips. Everyone at Stargate Command, on Atlantis and Destiny were now seconds away from the gate at any moment, or the Jumpers or anywhere else inside their range. They could also work with Transporter sensors on any planet or vessel to expand their range.

The Replicators would still be the only ones capable of taking vessels and structures out of phase because this required connecting with the vessel or structure directly. It also required more power than the films could provide. The Replicators powered their phasing with energy from the vessel or structure.


	11. Chapter 11 - Olympus

Chapter Eleven - Olympus

The buried Ancient city ship was now completely unburied. The Replicators came up with a schematic of what the ship looked like before. She was the exact replica of Atlantis on the outside but she clearly had a different use. Lab after lab boasted of weapons research. This was strictly a military vessel, sent to the front lines to do battle with the Wraith. She crash landed after she was overwhelmed by an armada of Wraith ships. She had everything the Ancients could think of to wage war against the Wraith.

They had not gone far enough it seems. They still only powered the shields and star drive by a combination of three ZPMs. Though they were looking into alternative methods to power their technology, they never gave thought to how they could get the most of what they already had. They had a lack of vision. Sure, they had very strong shields and very powerful engines and very destructive drones, but they relied on these too much and in too little supply to be effective against an enemy such as the Wraith. Was it arrogance or simply a complete inability to think in such a manner?

Entire buildings had what were clearly meant to be hangar bays capable of maintenance, meant to store some sort of fighter. Other buildings held empty storage racks for drones in several of the lower rooms with exits towards the launchers on the three littler piers. Others still were retrofitted to make drones and vessels of varying sizes. Throughout the entire city, research labs were interspersed. Labs meant for R&D, labs meant to study the Wraith and the Iratus Bug, labs meant simply to study more ways to destroy. There were also rooms meant for training the body and others to train the mind. There were armories full of different kinds of weapons. She would be a playground to the Tau'ri soldiers and scientists alike.

Her quarters were smaller and were meant to hold more than one occupant. There was room for millions. It was unclear if the Ancients had soldiers meant to fight on the ground. They seemed more willing to let their technology do the talking for them. The extra quarters could have been for the fighter pilots. Otherwise, the vessel required a giant crew to be operated effectively. Or she might have been used to evacuate Ancients from all over the galaxy. All in all, the Tau'ri crew would still only take up about eight percent of her capacity starting out. In time she would become a travelling city with hundreds of thousands who would not only call it home but their place of birth as well.

* * *

She was clearly meant for battle, so we would take it from here. The Ancients relied too little on what they already had and never fully explored to what extent they could make use of their own technology. We would not make their mistake. The Wraith were not underestimating us in the least. We are forced to return the favor.

Her three main piers would see the installation of a ZPM control room each. Three would be interspersed among the buildings encircling the main tower. Plus one in the main tower would bring the ships total to twenty-one ZPMs whose power could be drawn on at any time. Like Atlantis and Utopia, she would be protected by a double shield, the second being three times as strong as the first.

Among these buildings and in the main tower itself would see seven back-up ZPM control rooms installed. Should any control room find its ZPMs depleted of power, anyone of the back-ups would automatically take over. The vessel would be better powered than even Atlantis and Utopia and would be able to hold out much longer than her predecessors. She would be a ship completely devoted to war.

Her sisters would get five back-up ZPM control rooms and the Tinkerer-class vessels would get four, so that neither vessel would ever wont for power. Those vessels meant to go directly into battle would be fortified as much as possible. Olympus would see fifteen Asgard Beam Weapons, along with three Neutrino-Ion Generators, would be installed on each pier.

Her piers would not be lined with Ancient Matter Creation Devices like her sisters. Instead, she would give space to more powerful weapons, ninety in total. Those buildings that had been used for the construction of vessels and drones would be repurposed. In their place, thousands of Ancient Matter Creation Devices would be installed to take over.

In the buildings surrounding the Main Tower, twelve Neutrino-Ion Generators would be installed to help power the AMCDs. On each of the three main piers, an additional five generators would be installed in the buildings to provide additional power to the AMCDs. Twenty-seven total; forty-five altogether.

* * *

Plans were found for a fighter interceptor. The city was meant to hold hundreds, we would bring that number to thousands by doing away with many of the labs. It was a sleek and quick vessel with an energy weapon on the front. The vessel had no shields because it was meant to rely on its speed to keep it safe.

To give these vessels an advantage, they would be piloted by a Replicator who would keep it safe primarily by phasing. They would be better able to determine the best moments to phase. Since the Replicators were programmed never to harm anyone, a human copilot would tag along to man the weapons.

These weapons would be different. Two wings would be added that would fold in and out to protect energy turrets, which would be able to fire at one hundred and eighty degrees. The wings would usually be folded in, preferring to use the fighter's main weapon. On the nose there would be an Ancient Bubblebeam Weapon. Like its name suggests, this weapon would a fire a beam that would create a bubble that would expand as it traveled. The beam would do damage to any enemy vessels while friendly vessels would be able to neutralize the beams affect. The farther out, the less damage the bubble would do to enemy vessels.

The beam was meant to be used against the Wraith Darts, thousands at a time. The buildings housing the fighters would look just like those on Atlantis as the fighters would exit by phasing out. They would fan out and, intermittently, phase in, fire and then phase out. A few dozen would phase in at a time across the line of fighters. In this way, there would be an almost constant barrage of waves causing damage to the Darts. In time, the Darts would succumb dozens at a time and explode.

The Replicators would time their phasing with the shots from the vessels behind her and in front of her. The fighters could easily survive an Asgard Beam Weapon so long as it is out of phase. Weapons fire from the enemy vessels would likewise be included with when the vessels would phase, as would their Darts. It would look like a whole herd of dolphins breaking the surface while firing a destructive wave. They could even do this among the darts.

The main towers on each pier would act as control towers, by tying together the sensor data from Olympus, any other vessel or satellite in range and each individual fighter. With the Replicators at the controls, their routes were planned out to ensure they would not be destroyed. All three towers would be devoted completely to aiding the thousands of fighters along with the Ancient Bombers.

* * *

This vessel would also have twelve labs installed meant to make ZPMs. She would have a reserve of hundreds of ZPMs during the war and would be able to replenish her own stocks even in the midst of battle. At least half of these labs would be repurposed after the war, as would some of her buildings housing fighters and Drones.

Spread out among the fleet numbered thousands of ZPMs. The fleet was still very small compared to her foe. We hoped to overcome this weakness on our part with superior technology strategically used.

* * *

Inside Ganymede, Olympus was being repaired in one area while in others fighters, bombers and Jumpers were being assembled. Once their respective building was completed, they would be piloted and parked by the Replicators. In another part of the shipyard, many of the city ship's buildings were being assembled on massive levels. The Replicators worked tirelessly to build, by hand, all of her technological components. This would include her stargate, which would be the same as on Atlantis and Utopia.

* * *

It wasn't too long ago, that just finding one ZPM would have been a godsend. Now they boasted of so many, they were starting to have trouble just keeping track of them. It was becoming something of an administrative nightmare. To help keep an eye on them, all stockpiles were put under the direct protection of the Replicators. They would keep them safe by storing them out of phase.

General Carter wondered if any structures might be hidden out of phase. The phasing technology seemed to be only used by Merlin. Was it his invention or had it been around for awhile? Morgan Le Fey was the one who set up the system that moved his body and lab intermittently. What else could Merlin have hidden?

* * *

Olympus would not have a complement of Battle Jumpers, with the fighters acting in her defense. So Olympus would have only its complement of forty Puddle Jumpers in the upper and lower parts of the main tower. To add to her firepower, she would have a wing of thirty Ancient Bombers.

The Ancient Bombers looked like a miniature Aurora-class vessel, but about a third shorter in length. She would be 75m high, 125m wide and 325m across, a little bit bigger than the BC-304s of which Olympus could house at least fifty, in place of the bombers. She would take up two floors in place of one for the fighters and would exclusively occupy the buildings on the main island.

She would emit a powerful blast of energy meant to be used against bigger vessels and structures. She'd also be armed with two APBWs. These vessels would have a hull made of the strongest materials in existence, five meters thick. Her shield, engine and weapons would be powered by three ZPMs, with a back-up. She was meant to go into the thick of it.

* * *

Thirty percent of the city was occupied by quarters. Twenty-five percent was occupied by the fighters and bombers, the Drones and AMCDs took up eighteen percent and ten percent was full of warehouses full of Ancient Drones, not including the subterranean storage rooms. More than half of her buildings were devoted to adding to Olympus' fighting power. She was originally built to take on a group of Hive Ships, five or eight. Now she'd be able to take on twenty times that.

* * *

She was redesigned with one thought in mind: would she be able to withstand the First's Hive Ship? Her design was meant to ensure massive amounts of power would always be on hand to power the vessel and her defenses. It allowed for a smooth transition during times when ZPMs would need to be replaced. She had an entirely different power source just for the AMCDs and the APBWs. The Neutrino-Ion Generators were also tied into Atlantis' power grid so they too could provide power in times of need.

But many worried it would still not be enough. In the final battle, only Olympus would be able to go against the First's Hive and hope to survive. During that battle, her fighters and bombers would be of little use. Only her shields, drones and beam weapons would have any effect and it is still unknown if Olympus will survive long enough to be able to destroy the ship.

To decrease their worries, a new type of ZPM interface would be introduced. It would feature the three ZPMs in the original places with a raised platform in the middle. In this platform another ZPM would be inserted, making their number four. One Control Room Type Two would be installed in the central tower of Olympus to bring her total to twenty-five.

* * *

Her destruction alone, or for that matter of any vessel in the fleet, would most likely end any battle immediately. Her destruction would easily span solar systems as more and more Tau'ri vessels would add their own stockpiles to the explosion, if they hadn't already phased out. To ensure this wouldn't happen, each vessel in the fleet would be installed with a failsafe device.

In the event of imminent destruction, this device would project a time-dilation field around the vessel. Everything inside the field would be slowed down as much as possible so their destruction wouldn't snowball. The field would extend outside of the vessel to 'capture' enemy fire. Should the Tau'ri be successful, the crew members could be beamed out after the battle. If not, they would remain there forever, stuck in their own deaths.

To ensure this nightmare wouldn't happen, a transmitter would be installed on Earth. Should it ever stop transmitting, any vessel who has enacted their fail-safe devices would self destruct by setting off an implosion device. In the event of their ultimate destruction, they didn't plan on taking a big portion of the galaxy with them. And they didn't plan on waiting around for some civilization to find it in ten million years.

* * *

After the war with the Wraith, Atlantis would return to its original planet in the Pegasus galaxy and from their help every man, woman and child. Utopia would return to Earth and Olympus would be our diplomatic vessel. The peoples of Pegasus would need a strong hand to ensure all were free from oppression, and not just from the Wraith. In the Milky Way, she would bring together whole planets into new alliances and help to settle the disputes of the galaxy. In the Alteran galaxy, she would act as our olive branch.

She would act as our flagship in times of need, whether by someone in the Milky Way, Pegasus or be it Destiny. She would periodically be sent to check on Destiny, mostly on account of her power reserves as well as her arsenal. Her girth alone would stun any who saw her. Truly a sight to behold.

* * *

After the war, those rooms with AMCDs would be used to create rooms fit for royalty, meant for foreign dignitaries. The military parts of the vessel would be off-limits to any without clearance. Extravagant conference rooms would also be created to offer a more conducive talking environment. They would be used by humans from the Milky Way, Pegasus, the Alteran galaxy and by any species that might be found by Destiny.

Several rooms would be retrofitted to act as holodecks. This would allow anyone on Olympus the chance for a respite or energizing workout. It would also offer a chance for the different peoples of the galaxy to learn about one another. Rituals, customs, traditions etc. would be performed on Olympus for any number of people.

Several of the rooms with AMCDs would remain empty so that they would be free to meet any need. They could act as shipyards or aid in construction just like the Copernicus-class vessels. Most importantly, these rooms would be available should Olympus need to offer medical assistance or evacuate a people. Entire buildings could be retrofitted to act as hospitals. She was built for peace as well as war.

* * *

She would be perfect during diplomatic missions, even in the middle of a war. Any representative and honored guest would be well guarded by her fighters and Olympus herself. Her presence alone would make any side want to talk. She could end any war, as she will prove when she goes up against the First. So she could easily withstand a barrage of any magnitude from either side, or both.

Merely with her ability to phase, no enemy could withstand her. Our Jumpers, fighters or any other vessel could land on any planet unobstructed and walk right into the office of their highest command.

She was a vessel of peace armed as a battleship.

* * *

To give our soldiers further protection on the ground, two more types of films were created. Type two would be the same size as the original and would create a transparent, ultra tough body armor that would encompass the head and neck. It would be absorbed by the dominant arm and would activate in response to the bodies release of certain chemicals.

Type three would be for specialists in the military, Navy Seals and the like. It would work with the first two by connecting the films with one long film that would span and absorb into the upper arms and shoulders. It would have dozens of miniature AMCDs so that they would never want for a weapon. They could also be used to build small explosives, like grenades or more like dynamite.

* * *

A note from the author: Sorry for the delay. I have started working on a new story, among many. Before Atlantis could fly she was a city on the very bottom of the ocean floor. She started out as a research outpost to study the very deepest part of the planet. She grew into a city, home to hundreds of thousands of Alterans. On their return from the Pegasus galaxy, they returned to the original Atlantis, their most guarded secret. It was meant to be the last place in the galaxy they could return to in their most dyer need.

To be honest, Earth has become overpowered and that was my intention from the beginning. It was meant to be a story about what could have happened if the Ancients had the military mind of an Earthling, rather than that of a hopeless explorer. Thinking of doing another story with one major difference: no Replicators.


End file.
